Hunt for the Hazard
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Takato gets betrayed and leaves the Tamers, never to return. 3 Years later, he leaves the Digital World. 2 years after that, he gets an Amensiac Goddess on his doorstep. I'm REALLY looking to FUBAR this one. Let me know if I succeed! Smart!Hazard!Takato, mild Rukato. Rated because of my Paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not sure if this one was mentioned, but I'm going for it anyway.

Here's the Premise: Takato is betrayed by the tamers at 15 years old, and is ousted. On his own, he travels to the Digital World.

This story is the result of too many thoughts at once.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Let's begin.**

A young male, about 18 years old sighed as he looked around the wasteland around him. He had on a Deep Crimson full body jumpsuit, with an Sandy tan cloak around him, covering his entire body, and shadowing his face. The eyes, which were a light red, almost brown, were visible, though barely, and a few strands of Light brown hair showed itself from the darkness that was his face. He stood at a good 6'3" tall, along with a lean body build.

Beside the man, was a Red raptor with black markings over most of the body, a white stomach and chest, with a black and Red Hazard symbol on it. Its eyes were a goldish tint, and had 3 claws on each hand. Three more claws were on each foot, 2 going forward, and one smaller one going backwards on each foot.

The Raptor just stared out amongst the world around them, as a giant ball hovered around, pink, green, and red beams being emitted from them. However, without looking at the man, he spoke. "Takato, you're remembering what happened that day, aren't you?" The raptor spoke in perfect Japanese.

"I was." The male replied in a flat tone. He then pictured what happened in his mind's eye.

-Flashback-

_A male with Light brown hair, wearing a Light blue hoodie, a pair of tan shorts, and golden yellow swimming goggles had just seen the red raptor fall to the ground unconscious._

"_Guilmon..." the boy whispered, before he turned his head towards the ones that were responsible. There was a good 30 Ultimate Level Digimon, all of which were mostly unmarred. At the lead was a Champion level Digimon, known as IceDevimon. "Why?"_

"_Revenge." The Icedevimon spoke. "You stopped me from taking the Digimon Queen beforehand. Now it's my turn to stop you from taking her."_

_The eyes were shadowed, stopping the Digimon from seeing them. If they could, they'd be beyond themselves with fear. "So... You want to stop me from being around Rika, huh?" The boy asked._

"_Correct, dear human. And when I'm done with you, I'll take care of that damn fox, and finally take the girl as my own." IceDevimon chuckled with a lewd undertone._

_The boy, however, stilled. He wasn't stupid, as everyone else thought. In fact, he was quite the genius. He never showed it, however, preferring to hide himself in fear. But now... His face was brought out of the shadows, showing blood red irises, and a black Hazard emanating from the pupil. Both eyes were filled with rage. "Then you will not leave here alive." The voice was nothing less than a demonic one. It promised pain, suffering. **Death**. And all those who met those orbs of the Hazard knew one thing._

_What they were doing just went FUBAR._

_The boy's form glowed a deep red, causing IceDevimon, who didn't see the eyes, to frown. "What is that? Some kind of power from your dead dragon?"_

"_From Guilmon?" The boy questioned wit a humorous yet deadly tone. "No. Haven't you wondered why you had never heard of Guilmon before you met me? The reason being he is the first of kind to exist in over a Millenium. I brought him back. And do you know why?" The boy smirked sadistically. "Because **I** brought him back with memories from my **true father.** The **ORIGINAL Megidramon.** And now, IceDevimon, you will fall to my _own_ power." The glow intensified until it surrounded the boy, only to be replaced by a large Red and Yellow Dragon._

_Much better known as: Megidramon. "None of you shall leave here alive." The 20 foot tall dragon growled, before it roared. The shockwave from the roar alone deleted 3 Ultimate levels, and deleted the rest._

_A ways off, a large green robot noticed the dragon. "Oh no... If anyone can hear me, Takato's lost it!" A male voice shouted out. "He's on 32nd street!"_

"_I'm a little tied up right now!" Another male retorted._

"_I'm tied down at 12th. Can't get there, and Andromon wouldn't be much help." Another male said._

"_MarineAngemon and I are stuck in Odaiba. There's a lot of Digimon here, and we're the only ones that can handle it. Even with Dark Duplicate, we can't do this for long." Another one, this one also male, replied._

"_And Rika's over in France..." The male in the robot groaned. "Jeri, what about you?"_

_There was no answer. "Jeri?" The boy with a Marineangemon asked._

"_Takato..." A girl started._

"_He's lost control, and unleashed Megidramon." The first one explained._

"_He lost control, but... Henry, that isn't Guilmon." The girl continued._

"_We all know that Guilmon loses all sense of himself when he become Megidramon." the first one stated. "That's why..."_

"_Guilmon's unconscious."_

"_What?" The second one said, completely confused._

"_Guilmon is out cold."_

"_But how can that be? I can see Megidramon plain as day over here!"_

"_What you see... is Takato."_

_There was silence. "W-what?" The first one started._

"_The Megidramon... It's Takato." The female, Jeri, started._

_-a few hours later-_

_The boy that turned into Megidramon knelt next to the red raptor in a stone shed. "Guilmon... I swore to you... I'd never leave you. But now... the others don't care. We need to go." He picked up the red raptor, and walked into the small digitized sphere nearby and vanished. He saw the looks of hatred and disbelief in his friends faces when they confronted him mere hours ago._

_And he wasn't going to come back._

-end flashback-

The male sighed. "Guilmon, we've learned a lot, haven't we?"

The raptor tilted it head. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Because, boy, I think it's time we head back into the Real World." The male, Takato, stated.

"We're going to see the others?" Guilmon asked.

The male shook his head. "No. I'm still going to avoid them. I just think its time I stopped running from humanity itself. It's not doing me any favors."

"Aww... Well, can we at least make some Guilmon Bread?" He asked.

"We'll see, Guil. Don't get your hopes up, though. We won't be good for a while." The man said. A Red beam came from the floating orb above them, and landed right in front of the two. "You ready, boy?"

"Always, Takatomon." The raptor replied, earning a small smile from the man. The two simply walked into the red beam.

-Mountain range-

A fog rolled in at the peak of one of the mountains in the area. To most, this would seem strange. A patch of fog, just appearing out of nowhere at the peak of a mountain? Pretty weird. However, it seemed that no one had paid attention.

The raptor and man stepped out of the fog, and said fog lifted. "So, Guil. I think we should figure out where we ended up, huh?"

"I think you're right Takato. I know this is a mountain, with forests, but these scents... I don't recognize them."

Takato sniffed a few times. "Hmm... Pine trees. Natural for mountains further North..." He looked out, and took down his hood, showing off his angled face, and Deep Crimson eyes. He saw a nearby city, and then found something else. It was written in English, which pretty much assured him that he was in the Americas. "Australia is too open, and the architecture is all wrong... Can't be the UK, no sign of the Ocean... Not Canada, too warm, even at this altitude... Hmm..." He turned his head slightly, and saw a gift shop on another nearby mountain.

His eyesight had improved significantly, so he could easily read the sign above the front door. _'Pike's Peak, huh? I guess that means we're in Colorado. That means the United States. Good thing I picked up on far more Languages than I should know while I was in the Digital World. Seriously, that Datamon may have been crazy but I owe him.'_ "Come on boy, let's set up a house here. Here, we won't be disturbed."

"And what about the others?"

Takato shook his head. "No one will come for us without knowing that there's someone here."

It took the two a week to make a small cottage made of bricks,some concrete, and given some power. As he wasn't even connected to the Power grid of the nearby city, or the plumbing, he was effectively isolated to the point, no one knew what was gong on with him. He had set up a computer, encrypted to the point that even a Platoon of android Digimon couldn't hack into a single file.

For two years, the two had gone unnoticed. Even the small drop in wildlife went unnoticed during this time. Takato and Guilmon had lived peacefully with the nature around them.

However, this day, around Noon, Takato stopped what he was doing early. He had been working in his basement, completed 6 months after the cottage was built. It was made to simulate anything he wished, so he could keep in shape. He stopped the simulation, and walked upstairs, seeing Guilmon alert. "You feel it too?" He asked.

"Yeah... It's not a Digimon, though. And its been in the area for a while, too."

Takato frowned. He got the same feeling. "Even so, this thing, whatever it is, is powerful. And it's nearby. I'd say it's as strong as Zhuqiaomon. And why couldn't I sense it?"

"Probably because it didn't seem like much until now. Should we check it out?"

"Might be a good idea." Takato grabbed a sword. It was a Pale White blade, hilt, and handle. Didn't even look like a sword. More like a rapier.

However, he knew it was the Royal Saber used by Gallantmon Crimson Mode. He'd rather be prepared, just in case.

Guilmon and Takato ran out the door, and towards the power. What he saw when he got there was a Teenage woman falling unconscious, three full grown chimeras, not Digimon, but _true_ Chimeras, standing right there. "Guilmon, defend!"

"Pyro Sphere!" The red raptor let loose an orange ball, which exploded on impact with one of the monsters. Takato had jumped, and bisected another of them, leaving one left intact. Both that were hit dissolved into golden powder, before scattering into the wind.

The woman, barely conscious, saw him take out the last one, but was too far out of it to see how it was diced into at least 50 pieces within a second. The one who did the deed, ran over to her. "Are you okay?" She just looked at him. "Right, stupid question. Hang on, I'll bring you to my place. You can rest up there."

"How..." She managed to speak, albeit weakly.

He shushed her. "Rest now. I'm not going to ask until later." Takato carried her bridal style towards his cottage, Guilmon trailing behind him. She had passed out along the way.

He laid her on a bed, and dressed her wounds. He wanted to say it would be nice to have a friend again. He wanted to keep her there, to talk to someone else. He wanted to have another friend again.

But he knew he couldn't.

And so, he dressed her wounds, not once lingering over any areas, and put her in some sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was a plain white T-shirt, nothing fancy. Now that she wasn't bleeding out, and was asleep, he took a moment to see what he was dealing with. She was obviously powerful, that much was a given. However, their power was severely diminished now. Her hair was an auburn red, slightly pale skin, similar to the moon itself.

She was about 5'5" tall, and looked like she had a lean build. Power, Speed, and Flexibility. She was obviously a capable fighter.

However, she looked like she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"Guilmon, you might want to stay hidden for now. She may not take kindly to you, even if you prove friendly. I'll let you know when its safe to come out, okay. Just... stay away from her until she recovers."

"Okay, Takatomon. I don't like it, though."

"You know I can handle myself, Guil. The two of us took on a Pair of BlackWarGreymon on our own. One on one each. If I can do that, there is virtually nothing in this world that can kill me unless I get a big head."

"I know, Takato. I know." Guilmon walked out. "But I'll be taking the deer. Good luck."

Takato shook his head, and decided to sleep on the couch. He had a fun filled day. And it was only going to get more interesting.

-the next day-

The woman woke up. She looked around at the simple room. It had a bed, a small desk with a lamp on it, a dresser, and a small amount of treasures. None of which were expensive, either.

In fact, from what she could see, the most expensive thing in the room was the bed she was laying on. She then looked at the door, as sit opened. When Takato had come through, she stiffened. "You took quite a hit, yesterday. I'm surprised you're even awake." He commented with a small frown. "Any idea why those guys were after you?"

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice slightly weakened.

"My name is Takato Matsuki. What's yours?" He replied with a smile.

She ended up frowning. "It's..." She trailed off. "That's weird. I can't remember."

Takato's eyes widened slightly, before settling down. "Can you remember anything?"

After a few moments, she shook her head. "I can't. It's like there's nothing there."

He sighed. "I see." He looked at her. "Do you mind if I give you a name until you can remember?" She shook her head. "Then I'll call you Alexis. Or Alex, for short."

She tried it out few times, before nodding. "Are you going to help me get my memories back?"

Takato nodded. "I'm going to try anyway. I'll try to see if I can find any relatives of yours, too. If anyone's worried about you, they'll try to find you somehow."

"Thank you."

"I guess my own questions will have to wait, then." He nodded.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, the idiots that attacked you dealt severe wounds to your body." Takato grimaced. "It would take me a month to heal, but a normal human wouldn't even be alive right now with the injuries you had. You're lucky."

Alexis' eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You had several deep lacerations, 14 broken ribs, your left femur had fractured as well. You also seem to have gotten quite the concussion, which explains your Amnesia. Not to mention a small amount of internal bleeding in your left wrist. The wrist alone could've killed you. Like I said, you're lucky to be alive."

"How long until I can get up and move around?"

Takato pursed his lips. "I don't know. If you had woken up in two days I would have a good idea. But right now, I couldn't tell you. Don't aggravate your injuries, for now. Trust me, it'll only make things worse."

Alex nodded, and had waited for an entire week. Takato helped dress her wounds, which had her a little defensive at first. For the first 3 days, she was hesitant to let him touch her at all. Every time she let him, though, he didn't do anything questionable, so she grew to trust him. He even provided her with meals, which tasted pretty good. On the seventh day, she had managed to sit up, which she couldn't even do beforehand, due to her ribs not being fully healed.

As he came in with her dinner, she spoke. "Takato, have you found anything about me?"

Takato sighed and shook his head. "I've hacked into 9 Government Databases so far. There's nothing on you in any of them, though. I intend to keep looking as often as I'm able to. I said I would help you, and I will. I don't go back on my word. Of that, you can count on."

Alexis nodded, hoping he meant it. It was another two weeks until Alexis was able to move around. There was a few snippets of conversation, but not much. Takato had been clammed up about his past, so that was a topic to avoid. He constantly tried to avoid the topic, and she eventually got the message. Being as she still didn't remember anything about herself, that wasn't a viable topic, either.

The strange thing was, Takato had started hacking into foreign country's databases, and _still_ he found nothing. He was frowning now, wondering if she even existed. He shook himself out of that thought. She was a living, breathing, human being. She could walk, talk, and feel emotions. He had seen all of them, though walking was only recent due to obvious reasons. He was still confused as to why her power was completely suppressed, even though he made no mention to it. _'That power... It's almost like she isn't even human, but is that really possible?'_ He shook his head. _'I'm half-digimon, and she was attacked by Chimeras. Actual Chimeras. From what I've found out, they're the Greek version, at that. She could be a powerful Demigod, but even they would have to live amongst humans. Meaning, they'd have a record. And still, there's nothing.'_

He sighed. "Why can't I find anything on her? This is the ninth Country I've hacked into, and still nothing."

Alexis had heard this, and was surprised that he was actually hacking into government databases, before she starting thinking on why she was surprised at that. She managed to walk off, and sat down. She was still sore, and her left wrist was still in bandages, due to it still healing. He commented that it was strange that the wrist had started healing last, but wrote it off as some unnatural phenomenon which didn't seem to surprise him.

In reality, he wasn't surprised. He figured that the power she had completely suppressed subconsciously had a hand in that, so he didn't say anything. The front door opened, causing Alexis to look at it. Takato poked his head out. "Guil?" He called out.

"Takatomon, something's wrong." The raptor called out, slightly scaring Alexis.

Takato walked out. "I could've sworn I told you she wouldn't react nicely."

He sat down, as Guilmon sat on the beanbag chair in the living room. "Alexis, this is my brother. Meet Guilmon. I sometimes call him Guil, though it's a lot more like he's my son, but we treat each other like brothers." Takato explained. "I figured you wouldn't react that well to him when you saw, so I asked him to keep some distance from you, so you didn't freak out."

"A little late for that..." Alexis mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry." Guilmon put on a sad face. Alexis caught this, and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "You look cute."

Guilmon laughed. "Thanks!"

Takato shook his head. "I'm surprised you think that. But when you see him shift forms, you'll be seeing a whole new side of him." He was still smiling though. "So, Guilmon. What seems to be the problem?"

"Monsters."

"You're a raptor, aren't you?" Alexis asked, confused.

Takato shook his head. "Alexis, he's a dragon."

Guilmon nodded. "It's not like I can't handle them. The problem is, they're coming for a reason I can't figure out. They also won't say anything. They're hurting innocent people too."

Takato's eyes hardened. "Why now? Of all times, why would anything try to attack? I mean, I haven't sensed any other Digimon nearby, but..."

Guilmon shook his head. "No Digimon. They smell the same as those Chimeras a few weeks ago."

Takato pursed his lips. He knew that Guilmon's sense of smell was better than his own. The fact that Guilmon said that there were more Greek monsters nearby set him on edge. "Guilmon, you'll have to redirect them if they come this way. If they don't leave peacefully... You know what to do."

Guilmon groaned. "Takato..."

"I know, Guil. It's not going to be easy, but we've got to take Alexis here into account. She not even fully healed yet, so we have to make sure she's safe enough _to_ heal. Since she knows about you now, I guess you and I will stay in the guest bedroom. You'll have to pull some patrols, while I make sure she's okay in here and keep searching for information on where she's from."

Guilmon nodded. "I understand. At least now I can have some Guilmon bread."

Takato chuckled. "You never gave up bread, so I'm not surprised." He now had a melancholic smile on his face, as if remembering something sad. Alexis didn't ask, knowing he didn't like to talk about his past. The three ate dinner together, simple soup and bread. Alexis then decided to comment on something. "Takato, I have a question."

"Ask away." He replied.

"How are you such a good cook? I may not remember much, but I can tell you're the best cook I've ever met." She admitted.

He grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's what happens when you're on your own for 5 years. Besides, I lived in a bakery when I was young. I can bake pretty much anything because of that. Cooking just branched off from that."

"It's more accurate to say he grew up in one." Guilmon pointed out. "but a couple years ago, something happened." He caught Takato's glare, and he shrunk back. "Sorry."

Alexis noticed the glare from Takato, and saw it wasn't just a sore topic. "Guilmon, you don't tell _anyone_ about _that._ Remember?"

"Was it bad?" Alexis asked.

Takato snorted. "Understatement of the century. I'd rather have had your injuries the past few weeks than have _that_ done to me."

Alexis pursed her lips. It was obviously a sore topic, but the way he said it made her think she really _didn't_ want to know. _'but why does this seem so familiar?'_ She wondered, before she gripped her head in pain.

She saw a flash, and a few images. There were no words, but she saw her reflection, and noticed the resemblance in her eyes then, and Takato's now. Another flash, and she was sitting at the table, her hands gripping the table, her breathing labored. Takato was at her side, worry in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Betrayed..." She choked out, before passing out.

Takato picked her up, and helped her to the bed he had let her use since she started staying here, a wet cloth now on her forehead. "Takato?"

"She remembered something." The half-human replied. "What it is, I don't know, but... She either knows I was betrayed, or she has been betrayed in the past."

"Or both." Guilmon added.

"I _really_ hope its not both." Takato admitted. "I'll go clean up the table. Get some rest, bro. You'll need it."

The next day, Takato questioned her on what she saw. It was nothing more than a face, a severely injured body, and her reflection. Her eyes holding the same emotion that was in his face at the mention of... whatever he was talking about. And then one word, which she spoke.

For the next week, Alexis was exercising lightly, while Takato went Hardcore. She was surprised that he could bench press 1,200 pounds, and still look as lean as he was. He used the same amount of weight each time, no matter what he was doing. He even had that much weight piled onto his back while he did 300 Push-ups, on his legs doing Pull-ups, and on his feet doing vertical press-ups. 300 of each, surprising her immensely.

That was _not_ natural. The fact that he was sweating heavily though, showed that he was still tired. "I've gotten out of shape." He commented. "I can usually do twice that much." He looked at her, and led her out of the basement, where the weights were. He helped her shower, before taking his own, and making them breakfast. There were no new memories, but he had gone back to hacking into the governments around the world to find out anything he could.

However, it wasn't until 5 months into her stay there that anything significant happened. Takato and Alexis had gotten closer over those 5 months, slowly becoming someone she knew she could trust. But now...

Alexis was afraid. _'All of this time, I've gotten close to him, but I feel bad. I don't know why, though. Do I already have a boyfriend?'_ She thought about it, but shook her head. That night, though, something else happened. She woke up late the next day, surprising Takato. When she woke up, there was a different feeling about her. "Morning Takato." She said as she saw him.

"Something wrong, Alex?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Nothing." _'If you count my memory returning wrong, then you're not the person I thought you are.'_ "Did you find anything on me?"

Takato grimaced. "I'm afraid not. I've gone through the governments of nearly every country in the world already. Every school, Police records, Military, Medical, even Supposedly secret Agencies no one is supposed to know of. I've found _nothing_. It's almost as if you don't even exist. Heck, I've even checked any missing persons lists, and there's nothing on you there, either."

Alexis was impressed. He was still at it, even after 5 months. "Come to think of it, how come we haven't had anyone come to the door aside from Guil?" Monster or not, the red dragon had grown on her. He was living proof that monsters weren't all bad. "I mean, if you've been hacking into governments, wouldn't they track you down and find you?"

Takato smirked. "I was actually wondering when you'd ask that question." He admitted. "The fact is, they don't even know I'm there. When you've got full control over the most powerful Digital virus to ever exist, you know how to keep yourself hidden over a network, even from Governments. Odds are, they don't even know I'm hacking into their systems."

Alexis shook with a bit of mirth. _'I should keep up the Amnesia bit. I have to know. He hasn't even looked at me like any other man, and keeps his eyes on mine. I have to know.'_ "Say, Takato?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever have any visitors? I mean, someone as nice as you is bound to have a lot of friends. Even family, but in all my time here, Guil is the only one that comes here at all."

Takato looked away. "It's because I don't." Alexis' eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean..."

"Guilmon and I have been there for each other for 8 years, almost nine. But ever since I was 15, he's all I've had. No friends, no family, and like hell was I staying with that bastard of an uncle I had. I'd sooner live on the streets than go to _him_." He clenched his fists.

"How bad was he?"

"Bad enough to want me to have Guilmon tear him limb from limb, before burning whatever pieces are left myself." Alexis pursed her lips. That wasn't good. Takato didn't get angry often. Only extremely major things, things that most mortals would kill over, did he get angry. And even then, he didn't hate anything except a select few things. He sighed, and looked to the south. "Guilmon has been there for me ever since my parents were gunned down. He even took out the ones that did the deed, but... when the only friends I had, the ones that I'd been through Life and Death situations multiple times beforehand turned on me... I just ran."

_'I guess that would make sense.'_ She thought, grimacing. _'Anyone else would have committed suicide, but Takato... he's strong.'_

"What happened next?"

"Guilmon and I packed what little we had, and just left. There was a portal near our home that led into another world. We used it to get out of there." Takato frowned. "For three years, we stayed in that world. Three years of a self-exile, cooling off, learning what I can, including foreign languages, technology, and the history of this world. I've been putting most of my work on hold because of your presence, and the Amnesia, but I've been getting some stuff done, at the cost of some sleep. I've been here in America for 2 years, now. The police and government are completely unaware that I'm even here. I'm actually surprised that there aren't any rumors of something happening up here."

Alexis nodded. _'I'll wait a bit before I tell him. I... I have to make sure these feelings are actually real.' _"Alright, but be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

Takato chuckled lightheartedly. "Alexis, you're talking to a guy that's been hacking government installations and computers for _years_ and never been caught once. I've evaded the Police, FBI, CIA, and their equivalents in the 30 Countries I'm listed as a Missing Person, and 12 others that I'm not. I'm not worried about getting caught, but okay. I'll be careful for your sake."

Alexis blushed slightly, and nodded. "Thanks." _'Dammit, he has me blushing!'_

He chuckled. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast. You can tell me what you remember later."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How...?"

"I've had Amnesia before, Alexis." Takato tapped his left temple. "I know what happens when you remember something. Sleeping in later than usual, splitting migraines, sometimes even going comatose if enough show up at once. Those and many others are indications of Amnesia being cured, even if only partially."

She turned her head away. "When was this?"

"I was 14." Takato answered, as he started cooking some basic eggs and bacon. "I got hit really hard in the head, and ended up going comatose for 3 days. When I finally woke up, I was discharged, though I had amnesia. Couldn't remember a thing, much like you. I still walked around a lot, and always seemed to end up in the same areas. Even so, some of them I knew I had been to, but one of them constantly called to me. I _always_ ended up at that place." He shook his head at the memory. "Looking back now, I wonder why she never took any of my advances. I mean, I knew she was a loner, even a little violent when angry. But she never had any reason to _not_ be my girlfriend, and she never cared what others thought about her."

"Who?" Alexis asked, slightly jealous for some reason.

He chuckled. "Her name is Rika Nonaka. Her mother is a model, or was, and her father abandoned them when she was five. Since then, until she became a friend of mine, she cut herself off. She was constantly at odds with her mother, had no friends, and barely trusted her grandmother, bless her soul." He went somber as he got lost in memories, still cooking accurately. "She just couldn't get along with anyone, and anyone who gave her a chance was scared off by her personality. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first one to _never_ look down on her, or be afraid of her because of her personality."

"Was it that bad?"

Takato grimaced. "It could've been worse. A _lot_ worse."

Alexis frowned, not liking what was going on. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "It's not my place to say."

"You said you didn't have any friends because they betrayed you, right?"

Takato sighed. "Rika... I'm not even sure what happened to her. I haven't talked to her in all of those years I've been gone. She was out of the country when it happened, and would have stayed out for another month. I doubted I could last that long to find out, but I couldn't risk her having the same opinion of the others. It's why I ran when I did. I know that it'll be hard for her to forgive me, but I don't know if she'll side with me... or _them_. And quite honestly? I don't think I _want_ to know."

He served her and himself, before Guilmon came in and he served the raptor, too. "Thanks, Takato."

"No problem Guilmon." Takato said with a smile, though the dragon wasn't fooled. He stopped eating for a moment. "What?"

"You told her what happened, didn't you?" He questioned.

Takato sighed and nodded. "I did."

Guilmon walked up and patted Takato on his shoulder. "Takato, you know I will never leave your side. It doesn't matter if your father was a Digimon like I am. None of that matters to me. All that matters is that you and I are one. We have been ever since D-Reaper, and we still are now."

"Thanks boy. I really needed that." Takato replied a grateful smile on his face. Alexis just smiled at the bond between the two. She had gotten a bit of information on the battle with the D-Reaper, but Guilmon was more forthcoming. She knew what it was, and still cursed it out.

It took one of her adopted daughters. _'I owe him for taking that thing out. Alexandria didn't have to go down like that.'_

Guilmon then sat down and finished his meal. "You know, I just realized something." Alexis started. "How does Guilmon use a fork while only having 3 claws?"

Takato blinked. "Honestly? I stopped questioning that a while ago. He won't tell me, so there's no way he'll tell you."

She blinked. "Seriously?"

Guilmon just gave them a knowing grin. "Nope! It's my secret!"

Alexis looked at him. "Well then, Guilmon. If you don't tell me..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." She challenged.

Guilmon looked dejected. "Electrostatic Discharge between the claws to hold it in place like a magnet..." He answered.

Takato looked at her in surprise. "How? Scratch that, _what_?"

"Oh, I just picked up a secret of his a while back. Never told anyone."

Takato and Guilmon stared at her. Takato sighed and spoke in Japanese. "God, you're just like Rika."

Guilmon looked at him. "You're right. She is." Guilmon replied in perfect Japanese.

Alexis blinked. "English please."

Takato shook his head. "No need. Just reaffirming some thoughts of mine."

"What language was that, anyways?" She asked.

"Japanese. I was born in Japan, but I learned several other languages while I was in the Digital World." Takato answered. "I can safely say I'm a cartographer, linguist, plumber, electrician, hacker, cook, baker, botanist and all around artisan. Sometimes its hard to believe I've never actually had a girlfriend."

"Not one?" She asked.

"Never. The only two girls I crushed on as a kid... One said I was more like a brother to her, and the other I ended up leaving without a note before it could go anywhere."

"What about a fling? Any of those?" She asked, fishing for information.

He sighed. "A few, but those were in the Digital World, and both sides knew it wouldn't mean anything from the beginning. They didn't blame me, nor did they hold anything against me. In fact, it seemed like they wanted to help heal the emotional scars I bare, but I couldn't tell you for sure."

"They were. Everyone in the Digital world knows who you are, and what you've done. To see that much pain in your heart, any one of them would help given the chance. Those Angewomon, LadyDevimon, and that Kuzuhamon tried in a way they figured might help, only to be depressed when they saw it didn't." Guilmon commented. "Those flings didn't mean much, if anything at all. No one could comfort him. Many tried, but all failed." He looked at Takato, who looked depressed. "Takato, why don't you go take a patrol today? I think you need it more than I do."

"Guilmon..."

"Don't start." Guilmon cut him off. "You _know_ what happens when you get too emotional. Don't worry about her. I'll make sure she's safe here. Just hope that one of those monsters show up. You need an outlet."

Takato nodded, before putting on his actual fighting attire. It looked like it could be leather Armor, only it was black. It was actually the hide of some Digimon he managed to skin. More specifically: a DexDorugoramon. He made it from the wings of that Digimon, which didn't disperse into Data.

At his side was the same sword Alexis was saved by. It was an ethereal blade, that was sheathed at his waist. It's name was Blutgang, used by Gallantmon Crimson Mode. How he managed to create an actual, physical version of it, no one would ever know. "I'll be back for lunch. We'll talk later, Alex."

He got back for lunch, looking a little disheveled. "What happened?"

"A Hydra, two Minotarumon, and a Dianamon."

This had Alexis' attention. "Dianamon?"

Takato nodded. "Dianamon is a Digimon. One of the group known as the Olympus Twelve. She's based off of the Roman Goddess Diana. I've met Apollomon, and let me tell you, he's a total badass."

_'Not the name I'd describe the REAL Apollo.'_ Alexis thought.

"He can be a bit of a dunce, though. No arguing that. At least he's not entirely insufferable, like most of the others."

_'Now THAT fits the real Apollo.'_ Alexis mentally commented, while paying attention.

"What about the others?" She asked. She had been interested in Digimon ever since she found out that Guilmon was one, but this one was a big one. She had to know about this particular group.

"Well, Bacchusmon I've never met. I've met Merukimon, who was based off of Mercury. He told me that Bacchusmon was little more than an old drunk. Jupitermon? Met him, wish I didn't."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jupitermon was a pain in the _ass_. Arrogant, blind, and a bit _Emo_ at that." Takato shook his head. "I really hope the real Jupiter wasn't that bad."

"I see."

"Marsmon, I met him. An honorable warrior if I ever met one. He might have been based off of the God of War, but he didn't like to fight pointless battles. Out of all of them, I think he's the one I respect the most." Takato smiled a bit, remembering what he was told by Marsmon.

_'Something's up with this one.'_ "I guess an Honorable warrior is something to like." _'Definitely not Ares or Mars.'_

"It's not just that." Takato admitted. "He gave me some advice. Advice I'm still using to this day. He gave me the first bit of help I could _use_. He's an Honorable Warrior, and that's definitely a bonus, but he did something for me that not even Guilmon could've done at the time. I owe him, more than I can repay."

_'Now that explains a lot more.'_ "What about Minerva? Which one represents her?"

"Minervamon. Never met her, and from what Merukimon told me, I probably never should." He admitted.

"Why?" Guilmon asked. "I mean, you could probably take her."

He shook his head. "Guilmon, that's not an option I'm willing to consider. You _know_ what I can do with my mind. She's been too angry at everything, but even that anger is focused on her targets. I show up, she'll probably think I'm an enemy and strike to kill. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good. She's the best Battle Strategist out of all Digimon. Even Android Digimon have nothing on her, and they tend to have IQ levels of over 5,000."

"Neptune?"

"Calm, yet you don't want to piss him off. I actually don't know much about him, as he's pretty secluded. He doesn't like Jupitermon, though. The two always fight."

"Vulcan?"

"Vulcanmon is an alright guy. You just gotta get past the fact that he really has _no _social skills at all. You do that, and he'll be a great friend. I actually learned metallurgy from him. I trained as an Artisan under his eye for 5 months. He actually gets along well with his wife, Venusmon, but he's strangely detached for a married man."

_'Definitely not like the real one... either of them.'_

"And what about Dianamon?" Alexis asked.

"Dianamon... I've met her a total of three times, today included. She doesn't like boys in general, but at least gives them a chance to prove themselves. She and Apollomon tend to be at odds half the time, but they know when to settle their differences and work together. They're more like siblings then the rest of them are. Seriously, those two are complete opposites, and yet completely alike."

_'Sounds a lot like me and Apollo.'_ Alexis mused.

"Dianamon, the first time I met her, watched me like a hawk. To be honest, aside from noticing that, I ignored her. She wasn't why I was in the area, and I had no opinion on her. The second time... that was just a QA session. She had questions, and I answered them as best as I could. She walked away from that one stumped." He chuckled remembering her face.

"And what about today?" She ended up asking. Takato gained a frown.

"That's the weird thing. She came to me, asking for help. She hasn't been able to contact her real counterpart. The thing about the Olympus Twelve, they're largely connected to their real versions. This isn't the case with any other group, so it's a little known fact. Dianamon has gotten desperate, because the connection to the real Diana, or Artemis as is her Greek name, has gone missing. Only recently did she feel anything from the real one, but it disappeared before she could pinpoint it. The real Diana is somewhere in the area, she asked for my help in finding her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her, 'I've got a friend with Amnesia that I'm helping. I'll do what I can, but I won't make any promises. I don't know if I can keep that one.' She nodded, and continued searching. She can't seem to find her real version, and it's worrying her. Even Apollomon is worried."

"I... I see." _'This isn't good. If Dianamon finds me here, then what would happen?'_

"Listen, I told her I would do what I could, but I've been holding back my own work for you, Alex. I can't afford to put more off, especially with all the orders I've gotten. They're worldwide, too."

"Then why haven't you worked on them?" Alexis questioned.

"I've been searching for some semblance of you in the world." Takato admitted.

"Go ahead and work on it, then. You can hold off on the search until you get caught up. I won't blame you. It _is_ my fault, after all."

Takato grimaced. "Are you sure? I mean..."

"I know what you mean. I waited this long, I can wait a bit longer." He bit his lip.

"Alright, but if you need something, don't hesitate to let me know." She could tell by his voice that he didn't like the idea of her waiting any longer.

For the next week, Artemis decided to watch him as he worked. She saw the methods he used, though slightly surprised, she supposed it made sense. She asked a question every now and then, but stalled when she saw him string a bow. "Takato?"

After he strung it properly, he looked at her. "You want to know about the bow?"

She walked up to it. "2 feet 8 inches, 49 psi bowstring, that's some impressive work." She felt it.

"I almost forgot you were into Archery." Takato admitted with a smile, causing her to slap his shoulder, causing him to rub it in mock pain.

"So, where's this one going?"

"Well, this guy is going to someone that contacted me personally, not through the site. They wanted a sword and bow that were Celestial in nature, if I could make them. They said they'd pay me twice the usual amount if I could. Arrows too, in fact. I actually responded to him, and asked why, before telling him not to give some BS story, since I deal with stuff that no normal person can remain sane with on a regular basis."

She looked at the bow as did he. "Turns out, he said he was a Demigod. A Son of Hermes, actually. It surprised me, but in the end, I decided to let him know I'll get as close as I can. I'm giving him what I use on Digimon and the monsters that come here. Ethereal Digizoit weapons. The weapons themselves aren't filled with a Celestial property, as the metal used is really like a Titanium alloy. However, it has a white sheen, that usually makes it look angelic. The reason that's the case with Ethereal Digizoit is because of the simple fact that they're made by compressing energy to a rate that's purely inconceivable. Near impossible, almost. Those things may not be for sale on the site, but I'm sending them up, along with a way to hide them in plain sight."

"Isn't that the same thing Blutgang is made out of?"

"You saw Blutgang _and_ Gungnir. They're both made of Ethereal Digizoit. Gungnir I actually make as an add-on to Blutgang, but the fact remains that they're made out of a material that you just can't find in the world. In the right hands, they're extremely effective against the monsters that have been gathering here recently."

"Where are you going to send it?"

"Anchorage, Alaska I believe. Apparently, the sword is for a possible Son of Zeus, all but claimed, they explained, but they have no doubt with what he's done. Apparently, a Daughter of Athena is there too. Some Demigod Alumni thing."

Alexis nodded for multiple reasons. She knew of the Demigod Alumni. She had met a few members in the past. Another reason was, it made sense. "I did ask them what the real Artemis looked like, though. Still waiting for a response on that one."

"Still wanting to help Dianamon?" She asked.

"It's part of who I am." Takato shrugged, before checking out the bow he made. "I figured they could help me look in the right direction. Finding a Goddess that's gone missing isn't an easy thing, especially when you consider the fact that they're beyond mortal limitations, to a point."

Alexis nodded, though inwardly, she was impressed. _'He'd make a good hunter.'_

That night, Takato had been working, when he got an email from his computer in the workshop.

You say that you're looking for Artemis on request? Well, it won't be easy. She tends to stick around the age of 12, 15 at most. Her hair tends to be

As Takato continued to read it, his eyes progressively got wider. By the end of the description, he sat back in his chair. "Dear Fanglongmon... I've been hosting a Goddess all this time?" He asked himself, before shaking his head. "I've got to ask."

He decided to open up an IM'ing chat.

Hazard: Albert, I just got your email. You're aware that Artemis has gone missing, right?

Albertross: yeah, the gods are in an uproar about it. Why?

Hazard: Is it possible that Artemis could have gotten Amnesia, and just hasn't been able to contact anyone, due to not even remembering them, much less how to do so?

Albertross: I'd say it's possible. About the order...

Hazard: Order is finished. I made it so the bow will automatically add the properties of the bow itself to any arrow that's notched. What are the odds of Artemis being ambushed and knocked around by a pack of Chimera, and suffering a concussion?

Albertross: Not likely, but it's possible. Why are you asking about this?

Hazard: I don't believe it.

Albertross: Look, if its about the order then I could probably look somewhere else.

Hazard: Not the order.

Albertross: Then what?

Hazard: I've been hosting an Amnesiac Goddess of the Hunt.

Albertross: …. What?

Hazard: Why the hell do you think I'd ask those questions? I've got an amnesiac female, looks around 18 years old, but fits the other criteria you sent me about Artemis. The hair, eyes, skin tone, facial complexion, everything else fit. I saved her from 3 Chimeras a few months ago, and she suffered a concussion at the time, resulting in complete Amnesia.

Albertross: You're kidding me.

Takato uploaded a picture of Alexis, and sent it through. This is her.

Albertross: Dear gods... And she's lasted this long?

Hazard: Out of everything that's come here recently, I've seen bigger, meaner, and more deadly beings. I stared _those_ guys in the face and laughed. My brother and I can take them on, no problems.

Albertross: I'll try to let the gods know. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. How much does she remember?

Hazard: As of a week ago, not much. She knows she likes archery, and is damn good with a bow, that she's been betrayed in the past, and a few other random facts, but nothing else.

Albertross: They're probably going to send the Hunters there. They don't like males, so good luck.

Hazard: Just let them know the situation. She and I have gotten extremely close. Closer than I probably should be, to be completely honest. I swore I would help her, and I have been trying to. Now, all that's left is to get her to awaken the last of her memories.

Albertross: I'll let them know. Good luck, and god speed. May Hades have mercy on your soul.

Takato got off the computer, and went towards the bedroom he's been using. When he got there, he saw something that surprised him. "Okay... Do I even want to know what this is about?"

"I want to show you my thanks. Your still helping me, even though you don't have to." Alexis stated.

"Like I said earlier, helping others is in my nature." Takato shrugged. "But could you put some clothes on? I really don't think I should see you like that. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes on your face as it is."

As she was wearing nothing, she giggled. "but my thanks requires nothing to be on." She replied, before pouting. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" Her arms were now crossed, and she looked like a little kid, with a pretty big bust, which gained his attention for all of 2 seconds, before he managed to put his vision back on her face. "I got a reply from the Alumni I mentioned."

She looked at him expectantly. She knew he wasn't an idiot. If they gave him the description of what she usually used as a disguise, he'd figure out who she was immediately. She started to trail her hand on his back in circles. "And?"

"They gave me more information than I expected, but it's what was there that actually surprised me."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex... From what they told me, I think you're really Artemis. Goddesss of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth and Virginity." He admitted. "It would definitely explain everything about you that I could find, and what I couldn't."

She giggled at that. "Well, if that's the case, then..." She pecked his lips. "I would not regret breaking the oath for you." She leaned against him.

"A-Alex?" He stuttered.

"Just call me Artemis." She replied with a smirk. "And like I said, I would not regret what I want to do tonight."

"Wait, you remember?"

"For a full week." she admitted.

Takato blinked. "Okay... are you sure you want to do this? Because if you do..."

"I know the consequences." She told him.

"But the Oath..."

"Was because of Orion. Every man I met since him was nothing more than a pigheaded idiot. You, on the other hand, are a lot like he was, and yet, you're different. Unlike you, he was never betrayed. You've felt the sting of Betrayal. He never did. That's why you'll never do what he did. The Tamers may have been complete idiots, but you still don't hate them. Beelzemon may have killed Leomon, and you got angry, but you still forgave him. Orion doesn't have a strong enough heart to forgive either of those two acts. Even now, after they betrayed you, you don't betray them. You don't hate them. You get angry, but you don't hate. That's why I want this. And for the next week, you're not leaving this room."

His eyes widened. "You're not saying..."

"I also took the liberty of moving any clothing that was in here to the other room. Guilmon will be sleeping in there, and keeping guard until we come out."

He looked at her straight in the eyes. He could tell she wanted this. Badly. "Alright... but I'm doing this under protest. And why a week?"

"I want to ensure one of the consequences of this." She answered with a smirk. "And I think you know which one I want."

_'Guilmon, can you hear me?'_

"_Takatomon? You back in the room?"_

_'Yeah... did you know about this?'_

"_She told me a few hours ago."_

_'And you agreed?'_

"_She was desperate, Takato. She told me that, after tonight, her Oath would exclude those she knew she could trust. You fall on that list. Oh, and she'd be back for another set in a couple of years."_

_'Wait what?'_ Takato started to ask, before he felt that she had already undressed him. _'Crap. Too caught up in the conversation I forgot that she wanted to bed me! Guilmon, if you tell ANYONE about this...'_

"_Nothing you can say or threaten to do to me will outweigh what she told me she would do."_

_'I won't make any Guilmon Bread.'_ Takato stated.

"_She threatened to wipe bread out of existence, even in the minds of men."_

After a moment of silence, Takato replied. _'Okay, there's nothing I could possibly do to you that would top that.'_

"_Well, good luck. And hope she gets the bun!"_ Guilmon cut himself out of the mental conversation, and Takato focused on Artemis. "Are you sure about this?"

"Completely." She replied, before straddling him. "Now... Day 1, begins."

_'I am SO fucked.'_ was Takato's last thoughts.

-1 week later-

Takato limped out of the bedroom, the locks on the room now gone. He got to his computer, and decided to contact Albertross.

Hazard: You there?

Albertross: yeah. What about my email?

Hazard: My brother locked me in a room with Artemis for a week straight, while helping her get all of the clothes out of the room, and locking it down.

Albertross: And you're not dead?

Hazard: give me a moment, and I'll answer. Still trying to feel my left leg. God, that was amazing, painful, and all out _exhausting_.

Albertross: Dude what did she do to you?

Hazard: Not at liberty to say.

Albertross:... Did she screw you?

Hazard: Still trying to get my senses back.

Albertross: dude you're fucked.

Hazard: for a week straight.

Albertross: What?

Hazard: she's like the Energizer bunny. She just keeps going and going and going! I couldn't even fall asleep because she was still at it!

Albertross: ….

Hazard: Zeus and Apollo are going to try to kill me, aren't they?

Albertross: Zeus, maybe. Apollo? There is no try.

Hazard: If anyone asks, it was her idea, which it was.

Albertross: So, how is she?

Hazard: Asleep, thank gods. I need to eat something, though. Did the order get there yet?

Albertross: Yeah, and they work great. Go ahead and eat up. Thanks for the weapons, and whatever they're made out of, they're more powerful than any Celestial weapon I know of.

Hazard: Good luck man.

Takato went into the kitchen, and decided to cook a LARGE breakfast. When he was finished, he tore into it like a wild beast. He was finished, before burping, and noticed Guilmon. "What?"

"So, how was it?"

"The only words I can use to describe it... only understate it." He admitted.

"Dianamon popped back yesterday. She asked me about Artemis, and where she was."

"And?"

"I told her that Artemis had me under oath. I can't say a word. But she IS safe. She is safe, right?" Guilmon asked.

"She is... but I won't be." Takato admitted.

"She won't tell anyone." Guilmon stated.

"So, I'll have a few years until I'm attacked by gods, then. Good to know."

It wasn't for another week that Artemis decided to pack up and leave. She decided to thank them, and not wipe his memories. "Good luck, Takato. Remember what I told you about the Gods, the real ones, and protect the kids. I have to get back to my Hunters. If you ever see Rika, though, at least figure out if she agrees with _them_. If I see any of them, I can't promise things won't get out of hand."

"I'll remember. I'll train her personally. And Guil _will_ help."

"Yup!" Guilmon raised a paw. "Bye bye, Alex!"

"Guilmon..." Takato moaned.

"Momentai!" Guilmon grinned.

"Don't take Rabbitmon's catchphrase!" Takato scolded. Artemis walked off, smiling. _'We'll meet again, Takato. Count on it.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

It's been 9 months since Artemis left, and the monsters had gone away, too. He got caught up on his orders, and had been paid out. He still talked with Albertross, and got his own copy of the Alumni Almanac. He went through it all, and honestly was surprised.

He also worked on a way to help with Dyslexia. He had found he had ADHD due to the Hazard, so he knew how to tame it.

Guilmon had gone out for a few days, and wouldn't be back for another week or so. At about 9:00 PM tonight, someone had knocked on the door. He opened it, and saw someone that eerily looked like a California surfer dude in a postman outfit. "Takato Matsuki?" He asked.

"That's me." He replied.

"A secluded area, eh? Pretty useful." The man commented, before handing a basket with a child in it. "Mother wanted me to drop her off... and warned me not to tell anyone. Her name is Hikari Matsuki."

"Light..." He whispered, and he slowly unwrapped the head, to find a baby girl with her father's hair, and her mother's eyes. "My daughter is beautiful." He commented.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Don't you mean _our_ daughter?" He turned to find Artemis in silver robes.

He smiled at her. "Yeah... didn't think you'd be here, though."

Artemis shook her head bemused. "And why do you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Takato answered with a grin. "Come on. Let's have a seat and talk about what's going on."

The man at the door started to walk, but Takato stopped. "Not you Hermes. Your work here is done." Takato said.

"You know? I didn't even remove the mist."

"The Mist doesn't affect me." Takato admitted, before sending his foot back into the air. It didn't hit anything, but Hermes, the postman, went flying. The door closed right afterwards, and he walked over to the couch. "So, it really happened." He said.

She nodded. "My hunters do not know. And I would rather they don't for the time being."

"And you?"

"My domain is being a Huntress. I travel a lot. I could see Hikari whenever I'm in the area." Artemis explained. "I'll have to make sure I'm not followed, but I can do it."

Takato nodded. "I can't believe I'm an actual father..."

"And Guil is an Uncle." Artemis added.

Takato chuckled. "Yeah. He wanted to be gone when the one delivering our child was to arrive. So, any news on the others?"

She nodded. "Found Henry. He got his ass kicked by me. He's lucky I didn't draw my bow, though."

He sweatdropped. "Artemis... Did you do any lasting damage?"

"... Maybe." She thought about it. "He caught me during a mood swing. He's lucky I didn't have my bow with me at all. I'd have shot him full of arrows. The arrows _you_ made me."

"Geez, overkill much?" He commented.

"He deserved it for what he did to you. I talked with his wife, though. She knew what happened, and heard when I called him a snake. In Japanese that would usually mean someone that would betray another, right?" At Takato's nod, she continued. "She said, and I quote, 'If you see Takato, let him know that the Lion was watching that day, heard the comment, and saw what he did. The Lion also doesn't blame him for what he did.' End quote. I didn't understand it, but something tells me you do."

Takato nodded. "At least Jeri doesn't blame me for what happened. Did you hear about Rika?"

"After hearing that, I decided to ask. She cut herself off from the rest of the Tamers, as did Ai and Mako. If she sees any of them, she knocks them out on sight. She once knocked someone out for looking like Ryo, apparently."

Takato closed his eyes. "She's gotten worse. I was afraid of that." He sighed. "Any other news?"

"Nothing. But, about our children." She began to explain how the usual route the life of a Hero went. When she finished, she looked at him. "That's how it usually ends up. However, I see a different path for our daughter."

Takato nodded. "She'll be involved with the Digital World. I can sense the Digital Hazard within her. That week, Day 5. I went completely feral. You remember that?"

She shivered. "I could never forget how you took me at the time. It sent chills down my spine... and I would _definitely_ want to feel it again."

He sent her a teasing grin. "Wait a couple years. You'll get it then."

She returned the grin. "I'll hold you to that."

He chuckled. "The Digital Hazard is the reason that happened. I told you before I'm Half-Digimon. The reason being I hold the Digital Hazard. Hikari has it within her, as well. It'll definitely make her a beast in the sack when she's older."

She sent him a glare. "Come again."

"Not happening until she reaches 16 years old." He told her. "Anyone that does so before then, I will kill them. If I can't, then I'll make them wish I _could_. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sixteen?"

"She's a Demigod, isn't she? Her life would be dangerous regardless. The Digital Hazard and Digimon in general are the same way. Those two are the only reasons it's not 35 for dating alone."

She opened her mouth, but closed it and shook her head. "You have a point there. Do you have the money to support her?"

He sent her a look. "I run a worldwide Internet business making weapons, real, fake, and even some for Demigods. The fact that I really don't pay for anything regarding my business transactions, or my house, only food and clothing, I'm pretty much loaded. I can handle it."

"And the fact that she'll want more of your attention?"

"I've been working on that, and have a few ideas. I'll be putting them into practice to see what works, and what doesn't." Takato answered.

Artemis and Takato talked for a few more hours, before she had to leave. "I have to go now. My hunters are wondering what my business with Hermes is. At the moment, the only ones that know about Hikari are Hermes and Iris. Iris delivered Hikari. Iris doesn't talk to many of the gods anyway. She prefers to do her own thing, thankfully. She also swore to secrecy on the matter."

"Good luck, and happy hunting. I'll teach her what I can. She'll be a warrior by the time she's 10."

"Thank you. And good luck yourself. From what Athena told me when I asked about children in general, you'll need it."

"I think 30 newborn Digimon at once would be harder than one human child." Takato countered. "But thanks."

Artemis looked him in the eye, and a silent conversation passed between them. "I'll go pick up Hermes, and drop him off next to Apollo."

"Before you do, stick a few arrows in his body. Say he got them because he hit on a couple of your Hunters when he delivered a bow to you."

"What bow?" She asked, before catching a Silver bow with crimson vines snaking around the shaft. The grip was surrounded with Crimson dragon scales. "Believe it or not, Guilmon moulted his scales 3 months ago. I clean them, and turned them into the grip. The damn thing is tough enough to survive an Atomic blaster from WarGrowlmon. And considering the fact that the same attack blasted two holes through a mountain..."

She looked positively giddy. "Thanks... 42 psi?"

"Extra kick. Plus it'll add status effects to any arrow. Just will the effect onto the Arrowhead, and it'll add it. If Apollo asks, then Hermes was the test dummy, due to the previously mentioned reason."

"You're devious."

Takato just sent her a lopsided grin. "When I want to be."

She shook her head, pulled a few arrows, normal silver arrows, aimed into the forest, and let loose all 6 at once. The resulting scream of pain caused Takato to grip his crotch. "I may not have seen it, but I _felt_ that one."

"Good luck, Takato. See you whenever I can."

"Likewise, Artemis."

The next 3 years came by and went. There weren't very many changes, but Guilmon took to Hikari like he did to bread. Short terms: He liked his niece about as much as he did bread. Takato and Guilmon had taught her how to read and write from her second birthday. Takato and Guilmon were much more aware of Mythology, especially Greek Mythology, due to their experience with Digimon, since there was a lot of similarities between the creatures in both of them.

Takato and Guilmon had taught her 3 languages at first, mostly for speaking. Takato still made the stuff that was ordered from online, which had taken off. He had even called in a couple of friends from the Digital World, and gave them pay based on what they made. He even had to make sure his daughter was still safe when in the middle of a city.

Many people wondered who was the mother of such a cute child, to which he would always reply "She was a woman unlike any other." Many gave them pity, because of how he had said it, but he always said she couldn't be around as often as she would like. Many also found that he was a great father, but one person had the gall to insult him, while carrying his daughter. Said insult also applied to the daughter. He was calm all the way to right in front of the man, his face unreadable.

Needless to say, the man went flying, just because Takato's fist shot out. They quickly found out to _never_ insult him, or his daughter.

He was an overall nice person, only having a few bad spots that people learned to avoid quickly. However, today he had gotten an email. Apparently, it was an invite to a High-class party.

He also figured out that it was for the CEO of his internet business, since they had understood it to be a well hidden, yet extremely large business.

Well, they were only half right. Thankfully, Takato had a tuxedo gotten from Hephaestus himself in exchange for the tips on the Ethereal Digizoit. He had fully known about Vulcanmon and the fact that he was taught by his digital counterpart. The task of changing Titanium into Ethereal Digizoit was not an easy one, and that fact alone convinced the big guy to give Takato a full 5 favors for anything he could do.

The resizing Tuxedo he now had that was made to handle a full scale _war_, was the first one. "Hey, Guil?"

"You want me to watch over Hikari tonight, right?" He replied. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"If something happens, send a distress call. I'm taking Grani over there."

"Okie-dokie!" Guilmon replied happily.

Takato went outside and A large red Draconic bird, Crimson with golden yellow trim all over it, landed nearby. He was wearing a standard black Tuxedo, although there was a Red Hazard symbol on the back, and each button. It denoted who he really was: A user of a hazardous power.

He used the alias Hazard for a reason, after all. He got into the head of Grani, and set the coordinates. "Hey Grani, how's it going?"

"_Fairly well, Takato. I'm still surprised you're willing to let me pilot all the way there."_

"If you want, I can fly, and you can find the entire layout, along with Party guests." He offered.

"_If that is your desire. I will alert you if any questionable names come up on the guest lists."_

"Thanks, Grani."

"_It is no problem."_ The flight was smooth sailing, for the most part. Grani had noted one person that was questionable, and made it known.

Takato frowned. _'So, she's going to be there too, huh? Guess I'll see what's happening.'_

People were outside a large ballroom, others were outside the building. But no matter where they were, _everyone_ heard the tell tale signs of a private jet in the area.

When Grani landed, many others openly gaped at the entrance. Not many people had thought someone would be coming by Private jet.

Even those that figured it would've happened didn't factor in the fact that it wasn't a known jet model. The top part of the head, as it looked like an autonomous jet shaped like a dragon on its own, slid out and back, before someone pulled himself out of it.

And he was wearing a Tuxedo. He jumped over the side, his suit not even stretching its limits like a normal one. He made it to the ground easily and gracefully, before looking around. "Excuse me, is this where the Entrepreneur Dedication Ball is supposed to take place?" He asked.

One of the nearby men nodded, silently praising the man's guts, even though he didn't look older than 25. One of the valets walked up to him. "Umm... Sir?"

"You're the Valet, right?" The man nodded. "Grani won't be needing to be taken anywhere." He rubbed the jet on the snout. "If I need ya, I'll just use the call link. M'kay?"

Grani beeped a few times, causing Takato to chuckle. "Yes I've got my watch. Go on. Have some fun." More beeps, before Grani rose into the air, and flew off. He turned to the Valet. "Do you have the guest list on you?" The man nodded, though slightly surprised at the AI in the jet. "I was invited under the name Hazard. I'm the founder and CEO of DHC Industries." He replied in full business mode. Everyone nearby gasped. "What? I know I've got requests worldwide, but I would figure at least 90% of the people here either do the same, or something similar in their line of work."

The Valet checked the list, and nodded. "We didn't expect you to arrive, as you didn't reply to the invite, but your name was kept on the list, apparently."

"Well, I didn't see the invite until today. Been a bit too busy recently." Takato replied. "Luckily, Grani can cross the world 3 times over in less than 24 hours. And his AI makes him sentient to boot. Anyway, if I may?"

"Inside, down the hall, and to the left is the ballroom. The food is in there as well, should you be hungry. Bathrooms are down the hall to the right, if you need them." The valet explained.

Takato nodded. "Thank you, kind sir." He walked into the building, and went straight to the ballroom. Of course, when he got there, everyone was looking at him. "What? Is something on my face?" He asked, showing a confused face.

However, one person decided to walk up to him. The clacking of heels caused everyone to turn to whoever was walking. No one knew who Takato was, but they knew he was the owner of the Private jet that just passed by.

The woman, for no one else would be wearing 3 inch stiletto heels, or the golden yellow dress she was wearing, was walking straight towards him. After everyone cleared the way, a bipedal golden fox appeared next to her as she continued to walk towards Takato.

Everyone eyed the two as she walked towards him. Her soul-piercing violet eyes, her fiery orange hair down to her shoulders, and the shoulder strap that had a White and Purple D-Ark strapped to it all made quick notices by the entire audience. Anyone who paid attention to the tabloids, or any magazine of any sort knew her. It was the Fashion Fox, Rika Nonaka

They stopped 2 feet from each other. Burning Red met Soulful Violet.

And they just stared. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Takato started off, in a slightly hurt tone.

"It has." Rika replied. "I have only one question."

Takato shook his head. "Not here. Not now. If it has anything to do with why I left, it will have to wait." He then looked at the audience. "What is this, a show to see who has the deepest pockets?"

Everyone just sent a deadpanned stare at him, before he sighed. _'I'm going to regret this but...'_ He closed his eyes, and snapped them open, going from a bright red to a Bloody Crimson with a black Hazard symbol for the pupil. Everyone stepped back out of pure instinct, and went back to what they were doing. "What was that?"

He shook his head as they went to her table. "When you spend 3 years in the Digital World, you pick up a few things. That was something I picked up there. By focusing all of my rage, and intent to kill, it can make any weak willed being to crumble. I managed to make a Milleniummon, of all Digimon a _Milleniummon_, take 3 steps back in fear just by focusing all of my anger and directing it at him. I tapped into the Digital Hazard for a little more kick."

"Well, whatever works." The two sat down, and began chatting amicably. She wanted to know what happened, but figured it could wait. Instead, they talked about what they had done after he left. Rika had found out from Jeri that he had been ousted from the Tamers. Renamon found out from Impmon, and the 2 Digimon had their partners avoid the rest of the tamers.

Takato, on the other hand, had quite an eventful life since then. Now that he hasn't been bound by the laws of reality, he had plenty of room to expand. His skill set increased to the point where he could make Guilmon Warp-Digivolve into both Megidramon and Gallantmon, not to mention becoming Gallantmon Crimson Mode without biomerging.

"I haven't even figured out how to do that." Rika replied, impressed. "Renamon and I still have to Biomerge to reach Sakuyamon."

"How is it you managed to pull it off?"

Takato grinned. "When I said I was no longer bound by the laws of reality, I meant the ones in _this one_. Crossing into other realities through the Digital World is entirely possible."

"So, not that I'm not happy, but why were you invited?" Rika asked, actually curious. "Only big shot Businessmen, and the high-end models were invited. I mean, you mentioned an Online business that you've been taking care of for 5 years, but that's not even half the amount of time of everyone other person here."

"Well, I never did tell you what business I ran, did I?" Takato asked. "I founded DHC Incorporated. With it, I run 3 sites, all of which cannot be traced back to the servers. I made sure of it."

Her eyes were wide. "But how? DHC is known Worldwide, and popular with ALL social classes! Any attempts to find their main corporation building has failed, but still..."

Takato grinned. "Considering the fact we don't even _have_ an administration building, can you really be surprised?" Her mouth just opened slightly, her face showing she was gobsmacked. He just chuckled. "Rika, I stayed off the grid for 8 years. Even _Hypnos_ hasn't found me. They didn't even try to track down anything new that may have come up. And my works? Heh, you can't get that kind of results in a factory."

"I didn't expect this... I guess you're the fabled Hazard of DHC, huh?"

"Guilty."

"Mind clarifying the rumors I've heard about you?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Don't see why not. Wait, this isn't being recorded, is it?" He ended up asking.

Rika rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be doing that to you of all people."

"Then shoot."

"Well, the first one I'm having difficulty with says you're an Alien. As that one might actually be half-true, I'd rather hear it from your mouth."

Takato hummed. "Well, to be honest, that's a tough one. In a sense, I am, but at the same time I'm not. My father wasn't born in this world, so I'm actually half alien."

"Wait, what?" Rika asked, surprised. "What about Takehiro?"

"Not my father. I didn't realize this until after, and my mother probably never even knew, but my father was actually a Digimon. You'd know him as Megidramon."

"That... can't be true."

"The portal in the shed wasn't powerful enough to send any of us through, and yet I carried Guilmon through it. Did you ever stop to think about _how_ I got out of there?"

Rika shook her head and gave a sad smile. "Afraid not. The others didn't care, but I desperately tried to figure out where you went. Unfortunately, I shot down the portal idea almost immediately, knowing it was neither stable, nor big enough to handle any of us, much less both you and Guilmon. So, you're Megidramon's son, huh?"

Takato nodded. "The Original Megidramon was the only one of his kind. Thanks to me, though, his Digivolution line had been brought back to the Digital World. I'm naturally Half-Digimon. It wasn't until after D-Reaper that it finalized, though. Again, who do you think managed to gather the power and precise timing to gather all of our Digimon to bring them back, _without_ the portal? It certainly wasn't Yamaki, or Shibumi. I was gone for a weekend to get Guilmon and make sure the method worked. I sent the specs to Shibumi, and he brought them to Yamaki."

"Well, I'm suitably impressed. What, you've got a girlfriend now?" She joked.

"That one is debatable." He answered, causing her to look at him. "What?"

"You don't know if she is or not?"

Takato shrugged. "Honestly, its the rules in her family that either don't make sense, or just complete Minotarumon crap that makes me wonder."

"Family rules?"

Takato nodded. "Her family isn't allowed to raise their children. They're not even allowed to make direct contact with them. They can't even _talk_ to them directly without violating some law. And considering the fact that she and Guilmon worked together to lock me into a room with her for an entire week..." His eyes glazed over, before he shook himself out of the trance. "Let's just say I've got a little 3 year old girl, and leave it at that."

"And the mother?"

"Her first child. Ever. Being as her role in the family keeps her on the move, she can actually pop in if she's in the area. What's more is, I can't even tell Hikari the name of her mother. Another Bullshit law that I actually hate."

Rika was impressed. "Something actually gets you to hate them? Bad or not, that's impressive. I always thought you incapable of hatred at all."

Takato chuckled. "You have no idea, Rika. There are very few things I hate. You just haven't seen or heard of them. Jupitermon especially. Not to mention his real world Greek version is a total asshole, his wife the same way, and Marsmon's real world version is worse than a bearer of the Crest of Courage. At least Marsmon is honorable. Ares? Not so much,"

Rika chuckled. "You talk about them as if they're real."

"Rika, the Olympus Twelve are real. Who's to say they don't have Real World Versions still alive?" Renamon questioned.

"Renamon, we're talking about Mythology. I'll be the first to admit that it would seem possible, but I just see it as coincidence."

Takato shook his head. "I'll tell you a secret on the grounds you tell _nobody_. Not even your mother."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to betray you, Takato. I'm not that kind of person. They left the only person I actually cared about. When you were kicked out of the Tamers, I had no reason to stay there. Ryo kept trying to get me to rejoin, saying you were worthless. These days, I just come to these things because he can't get here."

"Come to think of it, what did you do to get here? I mean, I've seen a few things, but still..."

"Well, for me, it's a Double Feature. I do both Modeling and an on call Lawyer. Seriously, I'm good in both aspects. I have a place in downtown Manhattan." Rika answered. "So, what's the big secret? What is your daughter dating a god?"

Takato snorted. "No god is getting within 50 feet of her while I'm around. Aside from her mother, that is."

Rika blinked, hearing the statement perfectly. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say that the mother of your daughter is a..."

"A Goddess. Dianamon's Greek form, if you must know." Takato filled in. Her eyes widened.

"How? When?"

"Apparently, I saved her from 3 Chimeras almost 4 years ago. She passed out, and ended up with complete Amnesia. Five months before the memories came back, and she had grown to trust me. I'm also a Worldwide supplier of weapons, fully operational weaponry, for Demigods. One of the reasons DHC is doing so well is because there are almost 3,000 demigods worldwide. That alone makes up 48% of my yearly income. 26% is made up of collectors who send in requests for antiques. The rest of it are nerds, Live Action Role-players, and a little thing known as Amtgard. The sad thing is, the fact that Demigods are so widespread, my own daughter included, they're hard to keep track of."

Rika sat back. "You've definitely been busy."

"No kidding." Takato replied. "So, would you care to dance?" He offered his hand to her.

"Do you even know how?"

"I learned a thing or two from Venusmon." He admitted, as he led her out to the dance floor area. He was surprisingly graceful, and even performs like a professional dancer. After a while, he asked her, "So, do I pass your expectations, Milady?"

"You do." Rika replied with a smile on her face. Many men were surprised at how close the two really were, not to mention how well of a dancer he was. Anyone that wasn't surprised was jealous.

When the two had finished dancing, they went back to the table, and just talked about random topics. She didn't have much time for taming anymore, because of her two jobs, but Renamon was her manager, which ensures that she won't be screwed over. Since her law firm was in Manhattan, she had to stay there. It wasn't easy going, but she managed. "I've been running myself ragged, though. I can barely get the food and sleep I need to function. If not for my time as a Tamer in the past, I wouldn't be able to handle what I _can_ get. I mean, 4 hours of a sleep a night, if any sleep at all. I mean, I learned how to sleep while at a Photo Shoot, and _still_ pose accurately just to get the sleep I need."

Takato blinked. "You mean to say you _sleep while taking photos_?" He asked, fully surprised.

"It's a trick my mother taught me. She uses it herself. It's like putting your body on autopilot, and letting it do the work for you, while your mind rests."

"Huh. It sounds like what I did as a kid while I was drawing." Takato explained the feeling he had when he drew as a kid. Rika blinked. "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, it sounds almost exactly what I feel on autopilot."

"Funny thing about that. I use it when designing new weapons to put on the sites, especially the Demigod sites."

Rika blinked. "I'm still surprised you accepted them so quickly. Then again, I really shouldn't be." She smiled. "You always were a Dreamer."

"And that hasn't changed all that much. I just hide them better. Which reminds me, you remember that first dream where I said I saw you?" He asked.

Her face scrunched up. "Vaguely. Something about thinking you dreamed me up?"

"Yeah, that one. I figured out what that really was. It wasn't a dream at all. It's what you were really doing at the time."

She blinked. "So, what was it?"

"You and Renamon fighting a Lynxmon. A couple days before I first saw you... Renamon kicked Guilmon into the fence."

"Hmm... I barely remember that one." Rika admitted. "There were so many back then, and its been so long, I can barely remember most of it."

"I, however, have not forgotten." Renamon pointed out. "Tell me something. Were you the one I sensed that night? I sensed something before I launched my attack into a Lynxmon's back. It was also raining at the time."

"Uh... yeah. That was me."

"Hmm... I see. Well, that answers many questions I have pondered on." Renamon replied.

Takato shrugged. "Say, Takato?"

"Hmm?"

"You've done a lot of moving around, some of it extremely strenuous. I've never heard of a tuxedo being made of a material so thick, yet so flexible. Where'd you get it?" Rika asked.

"Well, I got it as a gift from the Greek Vulcan, if you catch my drift."

"How many of them have you met?"

"I trained under the Digital Vulcan, Digital Venus, I avoided Digital Minerva, and was on neutral terms with Dianamon... that is, until Greek Diana gave me a child. _Then_ she took a good side to me. She watches over us when Hikari's mother can't. She probably doesn't realize I can sense her." He grinned. "You've got to admit, I _have_ gotten better."

"Very much so. You're not such a gogglehead anymore."

He shook his head. "Ever since I left the Tamers, I had no need to be a gogglehead. I only did that to make them think I was still new to what was going on. In many ways, I was, but in others, I wasn't. I knew I was different for years at that time. Don't you remember the show? The leader is always a Gogglehead. I knew I had what it took, but decided to take the traditional route. If that meant acting weak and spineless, then I went for it."

"So, you faked yourself from the get go, huh?" Rika sent him a knowing smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew that already?" Takato asked.

"Because I did. Why do you think I trusted you so much?" She questioned.

"I suppose I should ask you something in return. Why do you think I never gave up on _you_?" He retorted.

"So, we both knew the other was hiding themselves." Rika chuckled. "Not bad, Takato."

Takato shrugged. "Guilmon acted right alongside me. But... I do have _one_ question that might lead to more."

"I may not answer." Rika countered.

"If you knew I was hiding myself, they why didn't you take my offers?" He asked.

She blinked. "What offers?"

He blinked. "You mean you didn't realize I was flirting with you all those years? I wanted you to go out with me back then. I wanted to be with you, because you knew what it was like to want to hide yourself from the world."

Her eyes widened. "You... But what about Jeri?"

"Sister. Even now, I know she's sorry. She keeps it from her husband, who still doesn't like me, but she apologized to me." He shook his head. "I only had a crush on two girls in my life. One turned into a sister, and the other one never saw it, even though I made it obvious at times."

Rika shook her head. "Will the other girl get another chance?"

"If she can get the message." He replied with a grin on his face.

"And if she says she'll try?"

"Then I'll call Grani, and pilot us both out of here."

"Then why haven't you called him?" She asked.

He showed off the wristwatch, which gave off a tracking signal. "I already have. Shall we go outside and wait, mi'lady?"

"Let's." She took his outstretched hand, and they went outside. When they got outside, Grani was already descending, and opened up the cockpit. _"Time to go, I presume?"_

"Yeah, Grani." Takato helped Rika into the cockpit. "Renamon?" He called out. "I can make the trip on foot."

"We're heading to Colorado. You won't make it by morning unless you're four times as fast as when I last saw you."

"What about you?" Rika questioned.

"I have my ways, Rika." He sent her a smirk. "So, Renamon..."

Renamon jumped onto Grani's back. "And what about you?" The fox asked.

"Grani, time to take off."

"_You're riding on my back?"_

"No use riding in a one seat cockpit with someone else when I can barely fit." Takato countered.

"_Very True."_ Grani went higher into the air, as Takato glowed and turned into Gallantmon, surprising Renamon. _"Ah. So that's what you were after."_

"Yes, Grani. It was." Gallantmon replied.

"_Then hang on."_ Grani took off and disappeared in a sonic boom.

The trip took all of 3 seconds, before they appeared over a Mountain range, landing near a college. Renamon caught another person bounding through the forest nearby. "Takato, it appears as though you have a visitor."

"I'm well aware of that, Renamon." Gallantmon replied, as Grani landed near a cottage.

The hatch opened and Gallantmon shifted back to Takato, still in the Tuxedo, helped her out, before leading her to the cottage door. The door opened as they were approaching, Guilmon right there. "Hi Renamon." The dragon said, though his voice was subdued.

"How was she, Guil?"

"She was a good girl. She's asleep, though." He replied, his tone still hushed.

He nodded, and led Rika to the Guest Room. He had made a few changes, so the place was now a 5 bedroom, 2 story cottage. He then told her that he had to great his guest, which Renamon saw and he had sensed.

He went back downstairs and opened the door, only to find Artemis was there, back in her 18 year old form. "It's been a while, Takato."

He nodded. "That it has, Artemis. I just got back, and Hikari is asleep. Also, I have a couple of other guests."

She raised an eyebrow, and walked inside. "You made some changes."

"Of course I did. I was expecting you to come along again." Takato led her to the guest room, where Rika was watching Guilmon and Renamon talk. When the two entered, Rika looked at her, as did Renamon and Guilmon. "Hey Artemis."

"Hello, Guilmon." Artemis replied with a smile, before frowning at Rika. "I take it you're Rika Nonaka?"

Her eyes hardened. "I am."

"I would like to speak with you in private."

She stood up, and walked up to her. "Let's go then." Renamon walked over to them. "Stay here, Renamon. This is personal. Not business."

"Rika..."

"I'm well aware of how powerful she is." She cut off her partner. "But this is between me and her. You have no need to be there."

"I... I see."

Artemis and Rika walked out of the room, and into another one. Takato sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait. I'll go check on Hikari. Guil, why don't you talk to Renamon until Rika gets back?"

"Okay." Guilmon had tried to get Renamon talking, and her mind off of Rika, but he wasn't very successful.

It was 30 minutes later that Rika and Artemis came back into the room. They both noticed Takato was not there, but Renamon was relieved. "Rika..."

She rolled her eyes. "Renamon, I'm _fine_. Honestly, with the way you worry it's a wonder why you _aren't_ my mother." She then realized the absence. "Where's Takato?"

"He went to check on his daughter after you two left." Renamon answered.

Artemis nodded. "Well, Rika. You know what I expect."

"Yeah. Remember, I'm an Artificial Half-breed. I can definitely help. Just know that you're not getting anything after tonight. Remember our deal." Rika countered.

"If anything happens, it'll be the same as it is now. And I expect you to uphold your end as well."

Renamon stared at the two. She was missing something. "What am I missing?"

Rika waved her off. "We came to an agreement. By the way, Renamon, you and I are moving here."

"What about your Law firm?" She questioned.

"I only took an interest in it so I could try to find any loopholes in contracts." Rika pointed out. "That and figure out how to put a restraining order on Ryo, but that's in the past. We're also staying here tonight."

Renamon nodded, understanding the hidden reason. She wanted to be close to Takato. Part of her reasoning before hand was that she wanted to find Takato, whatever it took. "Then why not leave the Fashion Industry? You didn't like it as a child, and you still don't like it."

Rika shrugged. "Honestly, it helped me keep moving, and I always kept an eye out for anything resembling Takato."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're the reason that Takato is listed as missing in over 30 countries, aren't you?"

Rika nodded. "Being a model has its advantages, and one of them was being able to go basically anywhere. I simply used my influence as a Model to spread the fact that someone I cared for was missing, and I refused to believe he was dead. Simply in hiding. I figured he didn't want to see anything with us, but I wanted to let him know I still cared, regardless of if the others were for or against him. Back then, I wasn't loyal to the team. Only Takato. That was it."

"If you were not taken by Takato, I would have considered you for my Hunters."

"Had you gotten to me years ago, back when I was ten, I'd have probably rejected your offer, anyway." Rika admitted. "I wanted nothing to do with anyone."

Artemis shrugged. "I'm aware. But for now, I have a man to snag. See you in the morning."

"Make sure you don't wake Hikari." Guilmon pointed out. "I _really_ don't want to have to put her back to sleep."

Artemis smirked. "I learned something from my brother for private conversations. It works just as well for this situation as well." She walked out, found Takato, took him into a room, locked the door, and the two were not seen or heard from all night.

When Rika woke up, she was fully rested, and didn't want to move. "Dear Kami... Such a soft bed..." She snuggled into it. "Rika?" Renamon started, causing her to roll over and look at the fox, who was oddly amused. "I have already contacted the Agency. Your Modeling Career has been put on hold so you can catch up. I did the same for the Law Firm, and they were understanding of your position. You have a month off from both. You will still be paid as part of the Law Firm, but the Modeling Agency is not paying you during this time. They also want you to know that, should you not return on the first of the month, after dropping the Law firm, then you will lose your position in the Agency."

Rika thought about it. "Then screw the agency. I'm keeping the Law firm. Thanks for that Renamon."

"I merely believed that you have been overstressed, and took measures for you to cool down. That is all I did."

"In doing so, you found out which one actually wanted me." Rika countered. "Now please, let me sleep."

"As you wish." Renamon faded out.

Guilmon had gotten up and started making Breakfast, when Renamon saw him. "I did not think you could cook, Guilmon."

"Someone has to when Takato isn't here." Guilmon retorted. "He taught me a few things, but did not teach me baking."

"I see. If I may ask, how do you even hold the utensils? Your claws are not made from gripping." Renamon pointed out.

"That would be..." He paused for dramatic effect. "A secret." Renamon almost fell over realizing she had unconsciously leaned forward, and frowned. "Takato only knows because he is effectively my brother. He could use the information. You, however, have no need for it."

"I see." And Renamon truly did.

"So, is Rika awake yet?"

"She was, but wishes to sleep more."

"Alright, good to know." Guilmon replied. "Takato and Artemis will be leaving the room in about 2 hours, both extremely hungry. Seriously, after the last time they went at it, he ate like I used to. Fast, sloppily and without manners whatsoever."

"So, you are preparing for when they do wake up." Renamon guessed.

"I am." He admitted.

As he had predicted, Takato and Artemis walked out of the room right on time, and sat down, both in a trance. They both then started to eat like ravenous pigs. About halfway through, Takato blinked, saw the food in front of him, then saw Artemis, Renamon and Guilmon. Guilmon had a knowing grin on his face. He shrugged, realized he was still hungry and went back into the food. It wasn't long before Artemis did the same.

Guilmon glanced at Renamon. "See what I mean?"

"I do." The fox replied. "And I am glad we ate earlier."

He only grinned at her, before walking off towards Hikari's room. "I still have to make sure Hikari is awake."

After Artemis and Takato finished, they burped lightly, before looking at each other, and chuckling. "Man, I actually missed you. Not gonna lie, I didn't think I would."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I assume the same applies to Rika?"

"It does."

"Well then, I believe I should let you in on something." Artemis then whispered into his ear, causing his eyes to widen as she went along. When she pulled back, he stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me."

"I am not."

Renamon looked on curiously. She couldn't hear, for some reason. Takato just stared at Artemis in disbelief. "You haven't gone insane, have you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't already?"

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be able to survive in the Digital World _without_ going Insane. I just manage it better. But this?" He countered.

"I felt it was the best action. I have asked Dianamon to watch over the house from a distance."

"Knew that. I can sense her, you know?"

"I figured that. She also hasn't noticed any monster come into the area. The city nearby, yes. But they have been avoiding the mountain. I assume you and Guilmon are the reason."

"I'm half Monster, Artemis. You know this. Guilmon and I have enough power in us to match Typhon himself. You know as well as I do that the Digital Hazard itself is more dangerous than the Titans, and you _know_ that Guilmon can handle himself as both Megidramon, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode. You've seen both when the two of us spar."

She nodded, knowing it to be the truth. Renamon, however, was understandably surprised. "He has tamed himself as Megidramon?" She questioned.

"We both have, Renamon." Takato answered. "We have no need for biomerging, either. Unless, of course, we want to use our Ultimate ability. But we don't use it often, and it's more like DNA Digivolution than Biomerge Digivolution."

"What do you mean?"

"Just hope you don't see it. If I use it, then either there's a war going on, something is threatening the world and I'm on my own, or I'm beyond pissed. Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Megidramon combined make this Digimon. It is stronger than even Omnimon, and its only known because of me and Guilmon looking into the Hazard itself. We trained ourselves to be prepared."

Guilmon walked out of another room, showing an Light brunette haired 3 year old with red eyes, that had a tint of yellow near the edges of the Iris. "There's my little girl!" Takato called out, as the girl, clad in nothing more than a small plaid skirt and white blouse, ran towards him, and he picked her up.

"Hi Papa!" She shouted in perfect Japanese. "How was the party last night?"

"It went well. Better than I thought, actually." He grinned at Artemis. "This is Alexis. She's an old friend of mine. She decided to stay the night, as did another old friend of mine. You'll see her later, though."

"It better not be one of those meanies." She crossed her arms.

"Considering the fact that anytime one of the meanies comes near her she knocks them out, you don't have to worry." He replied with a smile.

"Okay!" She nodded with a smile. "But if she does anything wrong I'm going to Pyro Sphere her."

Takato raised an eyebrow, before looking at Guilmon. "Guilmon?"

"Better I taught her how to control it when she first used it, then let it go uncontrolled. You were on business that day, and I decided to get her the control she needed. I was going to tell you, but she wanted to surprise you."

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Takato told the dragon.

"I just do what I can." He replied.

Alexis just stared at Hikari. "So, this is Hikari." She commented. "She looks a lot like you."

"She takes after her grandmother, though." Takato admitted. "Along with some of my old impulsiveness as a kid, but that part is part of the hazard."

Alexis nodded. "I see. Well, I thank you for letting me stay here last, Takato. I appreciate it."

"You know me. I like helping others. Besides, I got into Big H's favor, due to my crafts."

Artemis nodded. "I should get going. My companions will probably be wondering where I am. Until next time, Takato." She smiled, which Takato returned.

"Happy Hunting, Alex."

She nodded. "Good luck. Trust me, you'll need it."

Takato just grinned at her. "You'd be surprised at how well its worked for me. But thanks for the idea last night."

She just waved him off, and left. _'Takato, Rika will help you heal. I will make sure of it.'_

-elsewhere-

Artemis had gotten to her hunters within seconds, and several of them were beginning to wonder what had happened. "My lady, what happened?"

"I had some business in the area last night. You were all asleep when it came up, so I handled it alone."

"My Lady," The raven haired girl with a silver circlet in her hair started. "Do you not remember what happened 3 years ago?"

"I do, and it involves my thanks for back then. The one to help me lives in this area, and I merely wanted to make sure nothing has happened to them."

"Perhaps we should meet this person." One of the girls suggested.

"There is no need. They run an extensive business concerning Demigods and Mortals, along with impressing Hephaestus himself. You are all aware of my recent shift in bows, correct?"

The girls all around her nodded. They had noticed the different bow which she had clung to obsessively. "They made me the bow when they found out who I was. Due to their favor with Hephaestus, they had become immune to the Mist."

"I see. Then where to next?" The raven haired girl asked.

"We continue on our path. This was merely a side-stop. You need not worry about me around here. The smith in the area does not just make weapons. He uses them just as well." Artemis smirked. "They rival me in archery, at that."

They were worried for Artemis, but held back. They decided to pack up, and move out. Artemis helped out, which was unusual. The leader of the young girls, the one with the Silver Circlet, frowned at the help. Sure it was appreciated, but she usually let them handle it. She was missing something. Something she knew was important. She also knew that Artemis would not relinquish the information.

However, once they started out, Artemis merely said she needed to talk with a certain goddess. The meeting is supposed to be private, and she figured she should let them know. They knew where to head, and Zoe was supposed to lead the way.

-Temple on Olympus-

In this temple, it was a Girly Girl's paradise. Make-up, dresses, and _pink_. Artemis walked into the room, and cleared her throat. If not for the fact that she considered this one important, she wouldn't even _consider_ asking for help. Especially not from the Goddess that stayed here.

Another female, decidedly female, turned around. "Oh? Artemis, you never visit me. What's up?"

"I need information."

"Wouldn't you usually go to Athena for that?" The woman questioned.

"Athena may be smarter than you, but you know more on the subject than her."

The woman grinned. "Then how can I, the goddess of love, help you?"

"I need information." Artemis said plainly.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for Chapter 3 of Hunt for the Hazard.

**Chapter 3**

It's been Four years since Rika had met back up with Takato.

Takato and Rika had recently moved to just on the outskirts of Manhattan, New york. 3 years ago, the two had gotten married, which came right after another kid was dropped off. This time, it was Dianamon, who merely said, "You know whose this is, what to do, and so does Rika." handed him the baby, and walked off. There was no note, but Takato took the liberty to name him. He already had visions about him in the future.

Takato continued working at it for DHC, while Rika worked the Law firm. She worked weekdays, while Takato worked when he needed to. Renamon and Guilmon took to training Hikari in her abilities. Hikari had managed to make good marks in her classes, thanks to Guilmon.

Oddly enough, Guilmon was able to take any sentence that Renamon said and put it in other terms. Hikari understood Guilmon's explanations better than Renamon's, making him the better teacher. Renamon trained her in hand to hand combat, which she _definitely_ liked. As she was now 7 years old, she had just started training in combat, though Guilmon had helped her control the hazard since she was 3. The sad thing is she had been able to fight highly well when Renamon had started teaching her. Her stances were sloppy, her movement was unrefined, but she managed. Put a sword, lance, or gun in her hand and she was already deadly. She couldn't take the forms of the hazard like her father, but Guilmon had stated he could not teach that. It was something only Takato could teach.

Rika was home more often, and had even gotten into the family highly well. She hadn't heard from any of the idiots called the Tamers since she met back up with Takato.

The fact that Takato himself encrypted her phones had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that.

Hikari and Sora, his daughter and son with Artemis, were progressing nicely. Hikari had grown into a nice person, but definitely someone you don't want to piss off. Her skill with projectile weapons was always 100% accurate. If she missed you, she meant to miss you. Many Digimon, which is what she trained against, made the mistake of trying to take her on.

Her Second Grade Teacher figured she was okay, but wondered what was going on. Hikari was confused, but also smelled the scent of a not-Digimon in said teacher. Takato was put on edge when she mentioned it, but when she mentioned that the teacher seemed to _like_ her, he was floored.

He didn't expect her Demigod heritage to sufficiently be covered by the Digimon, whether it be in her blood, or in the house. Given how easily Artemis made it seem for a monster to seek out Demigods, the fact that a possible monster in her teacher didn't even suspect her as a Demigod was surprising.

He didn't tell her this, though.

Rika, however, had news on this day. She was ecstatic right now. She had walked into the house, and called out. "I'm home!"

"Hey mom!" Hikari replied in Japanese. Her style had changed into a more Tomboyish outfit, which Rika definitely liked. She liked Dark shirts, especially red and black. She assumed it came with the hazard, as the same applied with Takato now. However, she was still insistent that she had a few skirts for summer months, as it got quite warm. She knew when it paid off to be a girly girl, and could pull it off easily. She just didn't like it all that much. She had a pair of Deep crimson glasses in her pockets. Right now, she was wearing a skirt, being as it was warm outside, and a purple t-shirt with a heart on it. She liked sneakers better than any other shoe type.

Hikari noticed that her step-mother (she knew that Rika wasn't her mother by blood. Takato made that clear years ago) was in a particularly happy mood. "Something happen at work?"

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"He's upstairs. He's making me something, and told me not to disturb him. Why?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, Hikari, how would you like to have another sibling?"

"Well, it depends on who the mother is."

"And if it were me?" Rika asked with a secretive smile.

Hikari's eyes widened when the true message finally hit her. She hugged Rika. "I was wondering when this would happen." She said during the hug.

"You know the subject?"

"I blackmailed Uncle Guil." Hikari smiled as she said that.

Rika groaned. "I should've known." She shook her head. "I have to tell your father the news. I'll be right down, okay?"

Hikari nodded. After it was all said and done, Rika walked upstairs, and within 10 minutes, Hikari heard a thump. She looked up and grinned. Her father didn't know it but she had seen this one coming. She had a weird dream about the entire situation a year ago. It was strange that she remembered it. It was essentially Rika telling Takato that she was pregnant, and he fainted. She had already figured out this was a Prophetic dream ability. Her father had something similar, but he never said anything on it.

The next day was a Saturday, and the group decided to take a day out, since there was a Carnival in town.

They were planning on having fun due to the news. Renamon and Guilmon both knew how to be stealthy. Guilmon had found out that stealth was a powerful asset years ago in the Digital World, and had managed to surprise Renamon several times.

Anyway, it was at the Carnival that the unthinkable happened. Someone else was there that Rika instantly narrowed her eyes at.

It was male, about 28 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly buff physique. The man wore clothing that was mostly Grey in color, and wore an armlet on his left wrist.

Takato noticed her staring at someone, and was about to ask what it was, before he sensed it. He glared at the man, now knowing who it is. "I was wondering what happened to my Wildcat."

"Newsflash, _Akiyama_." Rika held up her left hand. "I'm already married."

His eyes widened in shock. "Impossible! Your MY girl!"

Hikari walked in front of him. "Back off of my mother." She said in a tone meant only for absolute statements. "She does not belong to you. She never has, and never will." Her eyes had narrowed slightly.

"Who could _possibly_ be better than me?"

"Try the one that got me _away_ from you for the last 4 years." She sneered. Takato sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He isn't worth the effort, honey. Believe me, he isn't."

She glanced at him. "Not even one?"

Takato shook his head. "Remember, we already have two kids to take care of with a third on the way. We don't need you getting into something like this right now. Besides, this is meant to be a joyous occasion. If he tries something I'll go feral and send him packing. Otherwise, I suggest we simply ignore him."

Rika sighed. "Alright, fine." She then sent a glare at the man. "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. I do not belong to you. I never liked you. I left the Tamers because the only Tamer I liked was ousted for a reason he couldn't control. I didn't even care about the Tamers back then. I never did. I didn't like the concept. I only cared about one person in the Tamers. They convinced me to be there. When he was kicked out, I went after him. The only human I cared for, was someone you couldn't beat. Someone that you couldn't outsmart. Someone that kicked your butt six ways to Sunday. And that man, who has the most impressive heritage out of everyone I know of, is the most _successful_ person I know, is much more loyal than you, and even respects me enough to know when to _back off_. And that man is also the only one stopping me from tearing you a new one. But mark my words. If you try something against him, me, or our children, then not even he will save you from my wrath."

"As if I'd stop her in that case." Takato commented. "I will give you one warning, Akiyama. Leave my family alone, or you _will_ regret it." He looked at Rika and Hikari. "Come on girls. It's supposed to be a happy day. Let's ignore the meanie for now, and have some fun." He grinned at the kids, who gave an identical grin back.

Ryo Akiyama was a prideful person. He never took rejection well, either. So it was no surprise when he got angry and tried to punch Takato in the back of the head. Well, he didn't dodge, or try to block it so it hit right where the cerebral cortex was.

Takato simply stopped when he felt it. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Ryo, who pulled back his hand, and started nursing it. "Did you really think that would work?" He questioned.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Someone who has an Insane tolerance for pain, skin as tough as Chrome Digizoit, and enough power, skill, and experience to take on a Seraphimon, an Ophanimon and a Cherubimon all at once and win. The three Great angels, with several Millennia of experience for each, against me and I won _without_ turning them against each other." Takato retorted. "You already know my name, Akiyama. It seems you haven't changed since I last saw you. Pity. I was hoping I'd be able to forgive you. Apparently not. I have already forgiven Jeri, and sent her a message to let her know."

Ryo glared at him. "Just you wait Matsuki. You'll regret taking my girl. Any business you may have will suffer. I swear that you will _never_ be successful."

Takato laughed, as did Rika. Both were good natured and had the "I know something you don't" undertone. "What's so damn funny you bastards?!" He went flying back into a tree, Takato's fist right where his face was. "First off, language. There are kids around. And second: You can't shut down a Worldwide Internet business that serves millions of people worldwide, and is currently ranked in the Top 20 most visited Online Businesses _daily._ You can try, oh I _dare_ you to try, but you'll fail." He countered. "And if you do _anything_ to my family," His eyes went blood red with his Hazard Pupils. "You can say goodbye to _any_ future you may have."

Ryo was shocked. "W-what...?"

"Considering the company that I run, the founder and CEO of said company, and only member of said company, is named and based off of _me_ says more about my skills than you would realize. Look up DHC Inc. If you can shut that one down, then you might be able to shut mine down." Takato looked at his family. Hikari and Rika cracked their knuckles. Renamon appeared next to Rika, eyes narrowed, but otherwise completely still. Guilmon was next to Hikari, his pupils slit with a sadistic grin on his face.

"As you can see, my family doesn't really like-" He was cut off by an arrow that whizzed by his head, and landed right between Ryo's legs, mere inches from his crotch. "Was that really necessary?" Takato asked, turning to the one with a bow in the crowd. Judging by the signature, this man was a Demigod. He was dressed as Security, but had the Arrow Quiver on his back. He walked up to the group.

"Is something wrong here?" He asked.

The blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and other features helped identify his parent. "Hello, sir. Just a man harassing my wife, and indirectly threatening my kids' safety. Which, if I'm not mistaken, would have a connection to an Even Numbered Cabin in a certain Summer Camp." Takato said this with a nonchalant attitude, but the security guard's eyes widened in realization.

"So they are..." Takato nodded. "Which one?"

"Can't say. Mother had Amnesia at the time. Left before she told me. Didn't show up with them." He admitted. Of course, Rika knew it was a lie. The man, however, didn't.

"Well, as long as I'm not busy I can let some friends know, and they can help if you'd like. But later." He looked at Ryo. "So, you think you can harass anyone at a fair, and then threaten a couple of kids just trying to have fun?" He grabbed Ryo by the wrist, and pulled him towards the security booth, the arrow in the ground already vanishing, and returning to his quiver. "You're coming with me."

Takato then called out. "If you're one of the CHA, then know my codename is Hazard."

This cause the man to freeze midstep, but continue on. "Good to know, Hazard. I'll let Albertross know."

Takato looked at his family, then nodded at Guilmon, who simply vanished without another word. Renamon did the same, and the family decided to have some fun, regardless of what just happened. Those who saw what happened could not believe they were smiling and having fun.

One person decided to ask why they were so happy and carefree, even after what had happened. "An idiotic man, in one of his wisest moments told me something: Momentai. It means take it easy. The guy was a complete idiot, and a wisecracking prankster, but he had his moments. I have to give him that." Rika raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

The family actually had fun the rest of the day, and eventually went back home. When they did, Takato got into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. As Guilmon and Renamon were part of the family, Takato's brother and Rika's sister respectively, they were fed too.

They had random talks during dinner, a few chuckles as well. About an hour later, Hikari and Sora were asleep, Guilmon next to them snoring away lightly. Rika and Takato were in the living room, Renamon nearby. "So, how long until you tell them?" Rika asked.

"They already know that you're not their real mother, and I'm bound by her family's rules not to give them her real name before she does." Takato admitted.

"Come on, you're always able to bend the rules. Why is this any different?"

Takato grinned. "Who said I already haven't?" Renamon looked at him. "I do not understand. How could you not have told them, and yet they already know?"

"Well, Sora wouldn't be able to make the connection yet. Too young and simpleminded. Hikari, on the other hand, has Renamon's keen sense of Logic, and Guilmon's knack for hiding things. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already figured out her mother's name, and simply hasn't said anything on the subject. Especially considering I only gave her one hint."

"The hint had to have been vague, though." Rika pointed out.

"She handed me the _written_ version of the Laws she has to follow, along with the ones I have to follow. These Laws were created back in the time of Ancient Greece, so there is no telling whether or not the Digital World was even _known_ at the time. I'd go with no, since the rules are easily exploitable when you take the Digital World into account."

"How so?" Renamon questioned.

"Renamon, the legends in the Digital World, even the major groups, well known ones especially, have a reflection in the real world. It just so happens that the Greek and Roman gods are too similar and well known, yet their Digital World counterparts are called the Olympus Twelve. Now, the law itself states, and I quote, "A Demigod is cannot be told the name of their Godly Parent until they have been claimed by said parent." This says I can't tell them the name of their Godly Parent, so that's out. However, that law has one major flaw, in which I can easily use the Digital World Variants as a substitute. Their mother is a Greek Goddess, one that transferred over to Roman, underneath the name Diana. Dianamon is based off of the Roman Goddess Diana. And the hint I gave them was, "Your mother is a Real Greek Version of Dianamon." So, in a way, I never told them her name, but I gave them a blatantly obvious clue that will allow them to figure it out when they get the needed information."

Rika and Renamon nodded, as they had already figured it out. Hikari, though in her bed, was grinning. She was right, after all.

"I'll have to call Yamaki. I haven't ever since I found you. I guess I've been too busy actually catching up, and with the whole Demigod business, the Law firm, and actually _trying_ to get your kid, I actually forgot." Rika admitted.

"What's the topic?"

"He actually wanted me on a search to find you. I wanted to do it anyway, so he just gave me an incentive. I only gave him one condition: I would do it my way. He conceded that point, saying it was probably best."

She pulled out a cell phone, and decided to call the number.

_Who is this, and how did you get this number?_ A male voice spoke over the phone.

"Yamaki, this is Rika."

_Oh. Why the new number, Nonaka?_

"Sorry, Nonaka isn't here. My name is Rika Matsuki. Has been for a couple years now. Only recently did I remember to contact you. Akiyama did something good... for once." She sighed.

_Hold on. You married him?_

"Yeah. I found him 4 years ago at a party I was invited to, no less." Rika looked at Takato. "I've been too busy catching up, dealing with an Ex, quitting the Modeling Career, and training up with Renamon again, that it actually slipped my mind until he sent Akiyama into a tree with a punch I didn't even see. Which reminds me," She looked at Renamon. "Did you see any indication of him about to strike?"

"I did not. I didn't even see any movement. One moment, his hand was steady and at his side. I didn't even blink and he was already flying, the punch already completed. I wasn't able to even see what happened."

"Yeah. Renamon didn't even see Takato throw a punch. I mean, he did it in less than half a second."

"4 punches in 0.6 seconds." Takato corrected.

"Hold on." She put it on speaker. "Could you repeat that, Takato?"

"Sure. From a relaxed and stationary position, I sent out four right straights within 0.6 seconds. I could've gone for more if I used both hands, but that would've given more warning. In the Digital World, I learned to strike _without_ warning. Hit the opponent hard, fast, and make sure that they _never_ see it coming. Rule 8 of Digital World Combat."

Renamon realized what he meant and shook her head. "I had almost forgotten about that." The fox admitted.

"And I was constantly reminded. At least 10 times a day." Takato shook his head. "Anyway, since Rika put you on speaker, I should say Hi, Yamaki, but I'm pretty sure that it's pointless to say anything now that you know I'm the real deal. So, what do you want from me?"

_You seem to have changed, Takato._ Yamaki's voice sounded.

"It's what happens when you train with the Digital Equivalents of the Roman Gods. Mercury and Venus especially. Those two _alone_ trained my energy senses to a point where I could pinpoint even the tiniest amount of energy from _anyone_. Did you know that, for the past 7 years, I've had Dianamon watching my every move from about 200 miles away?"

_I was not aware something that powerful had gotten through._ Yamaki pointed out.

Takato shrugged. "You win some, you lose some. Besides, you probably aren't aware that I made a corporeal Digital Gate to go to and from the Digital World on command."

_You pulled that off?_

"Of course? Who do you think gave Shibumi the plans to get our partners back. It certainly wasn't Henry, that's for sure. However, that one was a prototype, and only one way. This one has been perfected, and is _two_ _way._"

_We need to get you off the Missing Persons lists, then._

"To be completely honest, I already shut down all of them."

_To do that, you'd have to hack into 32 Governments and over 60 agencies from said governments._ Yamaki pointed out.

"I'd like to point out that any lead as to who I really was after the three years I was in the Digital World was redirected by an anonymous source. I learned Hacking from a combination of Machinedramon, Datamon, and an Andromon. Not to mention the information I get on the Digital Hazard itself is enough for me to be able to cover any spot that could _possibly_ be taken care of. I make it a point that the world's best hackers haven't found out my identity yet. The closest they can get is the Alias I've been using: Hazard."

_Hold on. Are you the CEO of DHC Inc.?_

"I am." Takato replied with a smug tone.

_If your business is all your skills in preventing hacking, I have only one question. In comparison, how is your hacking abilities?_

"Yamaki, my Business is protected by well over 200 layers of Encryption on the surface alone. Every subsequent level has an extra 50 layers of encryption. I made it so even 50 Android Type Digimon working _together_ couldn't breach them without being noticed. It took the 50 of them, all Ultimate level and above, a good 10 minutes before they broke through the surface encryption, and I detected them within 2 seconds of them starting. It took them close to 30 minutes to read a single file. Someone else managed to make something just as hard as mine. I broke into the files in 25 seconds, and went through it all within an hour. Wasn't even noticed."

_You do realize we've been trying to pinpoint who Hazard is, and where they stay. That way, we could commission his help._

"Huh. That's sad. I was right in front of you, and you never realized it." Takato admitted. "Anyway, I've been a little too busy working for an entire society that lays over our own, on this place of existence, yet on the opposite side of Impossibility."

_With what you kids went through all those years, I can't say I'm surprised. What's the world this time? Gods and Goddess being real? Death and Ghosts wanting weapons?_

Takato stifled his chuckle. "Try the Gods and Goddesses."

After a moment, Yamaki continued. _Let me guess, you have at least one child and their mother is a Goddess, don't you?_

"Two, same goddess, 3 years apart."

_And Rika?_

"The second Demigod kid I have was the result of a deal she made with said Goddess." Takato admitted.

"Not to mention he makes weapons for Demigods worldwide." Rika pointed out. "Various accessories, too."

_I see. Well then, did you know I have a sister with a 2 year old Demigod daughter?_

Takato blinked. "Do you know which one?"

_After cross referencing, it appears to be a daughter of Pluto._

After a moment of silence, Takato spoke. "Keep her safe, Yamaki. Children of the big three Greek Gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact almost 60 years ago. The three are not allowed to have any Demigod Children. I myself am aware of 6 Illegal Demigod Children with this one."

_Why would they make a pact like that?_ Yamaki questioned.

"Yeah, and why didn't you mention it to me?" Rika questioned.

"Are you aware of the truth behind World War 2?"

_Hitler made a pact with Japan to wage war to get revenge._

"That's not the truth behind it all." Takato replied.

_What are you talking about?_

"Adolf Hitler was a Son of Hades. Many American Generals and British Naval Officers were from both Poseidon and Zeus. Hades wasn't happy with his lot in life. Still isn't, in fact. You're a smart man, Yamaki. Figure it out."

It took the Agent 50 seconds to do just that. _So, Hitler caused a World War because his father told him to, and wanted the US out of it?_

"Yup. Do you want to know why the US and not Britain?" Takato asked.

_I'd like to know, yes._

"It's where the Heart of the West is. The Olympians stuck with the Heart of the West ever since they started out in Ancient Greece. Their Roman Aspects are just as well known due to the timeframe they stayed in each area. It moved to Britain for a time, and now it lies in America. I would keep your Niece _out_ of America, and unknown to anyone that comes around. If you can convince your superiors to get her a Digimon Partner then do it. My first daughter has a Partner as well. The scent of a Digimon leads the Greek monsters astray. Biomerge Digivolution leads to becoming an Artificial Digimon Hybrid. They ever get that far, The half Monster scent will throw the Monsters off the trail. The strongest I've encountered are actually on the level of Devimon, and maybe some low Ultimates. Not to mention I could take on 3 Chimeras like it was child's play, _after_ making myself known, and yet a Kimeramon is strong enough to get me slightly winded. I actually have to try for Mega levels."

_You've definitely improved._

"Since I had nothing holding me back and nothing to lose at the time, I could risk it. Those are always the ones you've got to worry about. They might get suicidal in a plan because they really don't care anymore." Takato shrugged. "I had no family, my friends abandoned me, pretty much all I had was Guilmon and myself. Guilmon would've followed me to the ends of the Earth, and even beyond that if I asked. Heck, he'd do that if I didn't. But the fact remains that if I had lost myself, Guilmon was fully willing to go down with me."

_I understand that concept. I've been there, my sister and I. Any tips?_

"Yeah. Head to one of my sites, buy the kid a pair of Olympian Glasses, or Olympian Goggles. They naturally counteract the Dyslexia commonly found in demigods. Worldwide reviews say just that. My eldest could tell you the same thing. She can read Digitext and Ancient Greek easily. Same with Japanese without. But any other language, she needs them to read it. It's the ADHD she'll likely be diagnosed with that you'll need to work on. That's another thing being a Tamer would help with. Natural Battle reflexes, and instinctive judgments are required. You learn to properly read a battle situation, and you'll be able to survive longer. Hikari's teacher is a Monster, I'm waiting until she is able to sense how much power it has to gauge it to let her know. Why do you think I have Guilmon following her in school? I know there's a monster there. Guilmon has been keeping watch. He has a better nose, and can hide from Mega level Digimon as Gallantmon. If he actually tries to stay hidden, then nothing a Greek Monster can do will find him."

_Good to know. I'll look into it. Do they work?_

"Demigods ranging from the ages 6 to 75 years old use them. What do you think? A Variety of colors ranging from White and Silver, to black and red. Custom orders, Prescription, and then some." Takato explained. "I don't take insurance, because they really don't need it. They bring the prescription to my attention, I do my best to accommodate them. I work alongside Demigods, Mortals, and Digimon alike. Seriously, my products work in all three areas of expertise. I even have Taming manuals, weapon tips, and more. I learned a lot more in the Digital World than anyone else would know what to do with."

Rika nodded. "He's right. In the past four years I've been around him, he's shown himself far more capable than even I had thought possible before he left. After he had taken care of almost 300 Parasimon with one attack, I thought he was close to reaching his potential. Now, though, I wasn't even _close_. What I've seen from him these days... It makes that day look like a mere joke. The fact that he can handle me and Renamon Biomerged without Guilmon's help at all is even more surprising than anything else. I mean, Sakuyamon kicks Justimon's ass every time we fight, but for Takato to take on Sakuyamon and win? Not even being harmed during the fight... If I could even call it that?"

_You question its validity as a fight?_ Yamaki didn't believe it.

"We were so badly outmatched that Takato managed to take to us _both_ out with one hit to the ankle, forcing Renamon back to _Relemon_, and me to black out before I even hit the ground. One attack, one hit, knocked from a Biomerged Mega into _Fresh_ Level, from something that was _barely _crippling along with knocking out the Human half."

"Not to mention that, at the time, Relemon was on the verge of Deletion. I had to stabilize her on the spot to keep her around. But for one punch to do all of that?" Takato commented.

_I think we'll have to end this call soon. My wife is getting antsy._

"That reminds me. Congrats on the baby, Yamaki." Takato stated.

_What are you talking about?_

"I get the feeling that Riley knows _exactly_ what I mean." Takato had a knowing smirk.

"Tell me you didn't." Rika stared at Takato.

"What? I had a lock on those that I knew from my Tamer days. If something happened to them, I'd know. Riley being one of them. Is this on speaker with her nearby?"

_Is now._

"Riley, I know you married Yamaki 6 years ago. Not gonna lie, I'm surprised you could get pregnant at your age."

_Wait, how did you know?_ Riley, due to the female voice, questioned. She was obviously surprised.

"Like I told Yamaki. I'm an excellent hacker. Do you want to know why?"

_I think you explained that quite well, Takato._

"Actually, that was only half of it. The reason I even asked for their help is the following. I am the Ultimate Virus. I don't make people sick. I can hack _anything_. I can guard against _any_ digital threat. And being half human means I am pretty much the Ultimate Life Form."

_Highly doubt that._ Riley countered.

"In the past, maybe not. But in this day and age? Definitely. How the hell do you think I _legally_ crossed into the US without boarding a boat or a plane?"

_Good to know._ Yamaki answered. _Good luck Takato, and I'll take your advice on the Demigod matter._

"I'll contact you later, Yamaki. I've been a little busy, and Riley isn't the only one pregnant." Rika hung up on them.

-with Yamaki-

Mitsuo Yamaki looked at his wife. "The reason you were so impatient earlier was because you just found out, isn't it?" He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a three piece suit.

"Just this morning." Riley replied. She had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and wore a professor's lab coat.

"Looks like I'll have to prepare."

-5 years later-

Hikari, Sora, Guilmon, Renamon, a 4 year old toddler, Rika and Takato were eating cake. Why?

Hikari was turning 12 years old. It was before the new school year, and she was about to go into sixth grade. However, in the group was another pair of Digimon. Standing next to Hikari was a Lunamon. She had a Grey D-3 with Silver grips at her waist.

Standing next to Sora was a Coronamon. Sora had a White D-3 with Orange grips.

"My little girl's growing up." Takato smiled at her. He still favored Red and Black in his clothing. Hikari seemed to favor dark colors as well however, she also added Silver to the mix.

Sora took to wearing brighter colors, white, blue, and lighter shades of grey. Like his sister, he also took to the color silver.

Now, the Four year old toddler had Fiery orange hair, was female, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a small dress, made to be cute, but not overly so. She took a great connection to the color purple, along with the color Orange. Why orange, no one knew. Especially since the combination was a _neon_ Orange with a Dark Purple. Many of her shirts had both colors, and she liked pants. A regular Tomboy if there ever was one. She only wore a dress on special occasions, and this one counted in her mind. Her name was Riku Matsuki.

That was the deal her father, Takato, made her. As long as she wore one on special occasions, including birthdays, holidays, and any formal events she may have to attend alongside him, he let her wear what she wanted for the most part. She had already started training with a Rapier, though.

However, near the end of the party, there was a knock on the door. Takato looked up, and _then_ sensed her. "Rika, stay here."

"Who is it?" She asked, quietly.

"It's _Alexis_." He replied, before answering the door. "Hey, Alex. I'm glad you could make it." He saw the two other girls with her, one around 12 years old, wearing a Silver Circlet along with Silver hunters clothing. The other one just wore the clothing. "Your Hunters?"

"Zoe Nightshade, my Lieutenant, and Phoebe Sleinmakr. Two of my best, actually." Artemis replied in a 20 year old form.

Takato looked them over and nodded. "Do they know?"

Artemis shook her head. "No. That's why they're here. They know that what they're here to see cannot be let out, even to the other hunters."

He nodded, and let them in. The two hunters were skeptical, and more than a little distrustful of Takato. When they saw the party favors, however, they were even more so. Artemis, however smiled. "Hello, Guilmon. It's been a while."

"Hello, Alex! Glad you could make it!"

"I am as well." Artemis admitted with a smile.

"Mi'lady?" Zoe questioned.

"You have no need to worry, Zoe. These people are trustworthy." Artemis admitted, before raising an eyebrow at Takato. "You know how hard it is to find you? Even after talking to the Alumni, I had a hard time pinpointing your house. Even Prank H has a hard time doing so, and I would_ never_ call my brother in for this."

He just grinned like a loon. "Well, that's what happens when you live a life in the shadows as much as I have. Seriously, the Alumni didn't even know who I really was until 4 years ago."

Artemis nodded, and turned to Hikari. "Hello again, Hikari."

"Hey mom!" Everyone froze at that, even Takato, and stared at her in surprise. "What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"How did you figure that out?" Artemis asked, completely confused.

"I overheard dad explaining that particular law. He didn't tell me, at least not directly, but there are far too many loopholes that can be applied when you factor in everything this family is capable of. By the way, this is my partner. Meet Lunamon." She replied was a smile.

"Hello there."

Artemis looked at Takato with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"The law says they can't be told the name of the godly parent. I gave them a hint, relating to the Digital World, and she figured it out on her own. Not once did I mention your real name." He replied.

Artemis shook her head. "Well, that crosses off one reason I'm here."

"My lady, is this true?" Zoe questioned.

Artemis nodded. "The boy right there, his name is Sora. He's also mine."

The hunters were floored. "Who?"

"They're mine, as well, girls." Takato said. "Sora, Hikari, do you want to talk to your mother?"

Hikari shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Both hunters had arrows drawn pointed directly at Takato. Artemis was about to order them to stop, but caught Takato's eyes. They told her the true message. _'Trust me.'_ She sighed. "Just don't do any permanent damage. He made my bow, after all."

"If you want to fight, we'll take it downstairs." Takato said, before walking off silently, the arrows trained on him. He was too calm, and the hunters thought it to be arrogance. "But know this. You won't lose because you are female. You'll lose because I've faced off with a stronger version of Artemis herself, trained to detect any attack by a stronger version Hermes, and stopped a worldwide threat by the time I turned 18 years old. In the mortal world, I am the Ultimate Life Form. Be prepared to lose, not due to gender, but skill and experience." The two followed, both angered.

Artemis looked at Rika who simply looked amused. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is he's right." Sora said. Artemis looked at him. "In the mortal world, he is known as Hazard, the owner of the only internet business no one can hack into. In the Demigod world, he is known as the supplier to Demigods worldwide. In the Digital World, he is the only human to be able to fight on par with the Four Sovereign Digimon _without_ the help of his partner."

"Big brother is right!" The young girl shouted. "Papa is strong!"

Artemis looked at Rika. "How does she talk so well at her age?"

Rika shook her head in amusement. "Takato can upload any kind of information in our minds that he wants, as long as he has it. He can speak about 25 real languages, and write in over 50. Sure, their Dyslexia pops up in all but two of the written languages for Sora and Hikari, but they can still speak and understand them." She explained.

Artemis nodded. It made sense. "And the ADHD?"

"Sora and Hikari have kicked that to the curb. It's just now kicking in for Riku, though."

"Her too?"

Rika shook her head. "After effect of the Hazard, apparently. Being in the Digital World helps out in the case of ADHD. Always does."

Artemis then started talking to Hikari and Sora.

-Meanwhile, with Takato-

Takato was lazily dodging arrows, with his eyes closed. "Come on girls, I _know_ you can do better than this." He taunted.

The two were already pissed that they had yet to hit him. However, there was one thing they couldn't deny.

He was toying with them. He had shown he had a standard broadsword, but hadn't even drawn it or used it to block. He always dodged a slight amount, enough to not get scratched, and yet, even when it was a diversion, he _still_ dodged them all.

"Thou art annoying." Zoe stated.

"Well, if you two are already taking this seriously, then I'm afraid that you won't stand a chance if I did. I've taken on faster, stronger, and bigger. I've taken on a being whose mere existence manipulates the fabric of Time of Space and won. The same being that can do that, I made him cringe just by staring at him. I could level half the state in a fit of rage if I wanted to, and no one, Mortal or Demigod, could stop me. You would need the Big Three to take me on like that. And they'd have to work together to stand a chance."

"Thou bluff is insulting."

Takato shrugged. "Say what you will." He looked at her. "Right now, I'm just playing around. I've dodged _bullets_ without taking a scratch. Your arrows are nothing. Any blades you use would likely shatter on impact if you tried to use them on me. I'm the kind of being that Monsters fear. I have the power, I just don't use it that often. What say you?"

The two gritted their teeth. They didn't like this at all. He was _humiliating them_. "Listen, Artemis should be done talking with Sora and Hikari soon. I believe it best we wrap this up. I'd say we got about five minutes."

They heard someone clear their throat. They looked and saw Renamon. "Something wrong?"

"Apparently, Artemis wants you to stop fooling around with her hunters. She has come clean to the three, and even given Hikari a bow made especially for her."

Takato blinked. "So, she wants me to knock them out, or destroy them?"

"No, simply to stop the fighting, as they stand no chance against you." Renamon shook her head. "Honestly, it's no wonder you and Rika got married all those years ago. You both may have grown up but you're still kids."

"What are you, my mom?" Takato joked. Renamon chuckled at that.

"Sometimes I wonder. I shall take my leave." Renamon vanished.

Takato looked at the hunters. "So, you want the full story? If so, you can ask upstairs. But I'm willing to show you what happened when Hikari was conceived, and the conversations beforehand. She says yes, I'll show you all I know."

"And how does thou plan that?"

"Same way I taught my kids several different languages." Takato shrugged, as he led them upstairs. "Although I will admit you might not understand the concept as I was taught. It's more for the Modern age, and you speak Classical English. Explanation has to be in Modern English, unfortunately."

"Thy language changes too often."

Takato shrugged. "Me? I prefer Japanese, not English. It's my country of Origin, after all."

Phoebe frowned, but understood. Zoe, however, did not like the fact that he was actually _nice_ to her. She couldn't comprehend it. "Thou shall not be successful in thou goals."

Takato shrugged. "That's your opinion. The way I see it, I've done everything I've wanted to do all my life and then some. I'm just going down the path I made for myself. You're both good, no doubt about that. I'm just better. Of course, when you fight monsters capable of a draw with a single Olympian, it's kind of expected." They got to the living room, and Artemis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Any damage?"

"Only damage was to their pride. They're both Mid-Champion level, though. That's actually quite impressive, all things considered."

"And where would you rank me?" She questioned.

"Tier 2 Mega." Takato admitted. "However, you usually fight at about Tier 7 Mega, you could, with some difficulty take on Tier 2 Megas. Dianamon is a Tier 3 Mega. She's just below your potential, actually."

Artemis shrugged. "Makes sense, I suppose. She's in an area that would encourage more training than I stay in."

Takato shrugged. "It would. So..."

"Any chance you could show them what truly happened during the Amnesia?" Artemis asked.

He blinked. "I was about to ask if you wanted them to know about Hikari's conception, but that works too." He held out a hand towards the two Hunters, who went on guard. "Relax, you two. I did this with my own children. The only problem is a headache that goes away after about an hour." His hand glowed red, as did the hunters.

As the glow died, both hunters fell to their knees panting. They both stared at Takato in surprise. "You... You did all that... for nothing?"

Takato shrugged. "I didn't really want anything. She just offered, as you saw... and I really didn't get much of a choice the first time around." He then sent a glare at Guilmon. "If not for my brother, it probably wouldn't have happened."

The two hunters looked at each other, nodded and held a hand towards Takato, who shook them in response. "Good grip." He commented.

"I thank thee." Zoe admitted, her tone much kinder, surprising Artemis.

"I did what anyone should do, but really wouldn't. It's part of who I am." He shook Phoebe's hand next. "You both are loyal to Artemis. That much I can understand. She also thinks of the Hunters as her Children. Sora and Hikari may be hers by blood, but there's nothing she'd do for the two of them, that she wouldn't do for the Hunters. Remember that."

"He's right." Artemis admitted. "I would have trained them both myself, if they did not have a better one as a father."

Rika chuckled. "Takato didn't train them all that much."

"Unfortunately, she's right." He admitted. "Most of the training came from Guilmon and Renamon. Their partners when they got them, too. Although, I believe Lunamon being Hikari's partner is extremely ironic... Sora's as well when you consider they're siblings. May not be twins, but still."

"What are thou speaking of?"

"At the Mega level, Lunamon's form is known as Dianamon." Artemis's eyes widened. "Coronamon's Mega level is Apollomon." Takato pointed out, causing everyone's eyes to widen, minus Riku's. "Yeah, ironic, isn't it?"

Artemis nodded. "I... am actually _not_ surprised. The sister gets my Digital Alter, while the brother gets the Digital Alter of my brother. Hikari and Sora. Diana and Apollo. Artemis and Apollo. If they both had a partner, I'd have expected that, to be honest. But yes, I agree. It is ironic."

Artemis then remembered something. "Do you remember when you told me of your part in D-Reaper's defeat?"

Takato raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Is it possible for you to show all of us that time? Including Zoe and Phoebe?"

Takato thought for a moment. "I think so. Never tried it before."

Guilmon coughed a couple of times, earning Takato's attention. "I can do so. Easy." He commented. Everyone stared at him. Takato met his eyes, and then facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He questioned.

"You never needed to do it." Guilmon replied with a smile.

"Okay. This room is about to be filled with Red mist. Don't fight it, or run. It's called a Digital field, and it'll allow me to show all of you... or so Guilmon says."

-30 minutes later-

Images had come and went, and they were all surrounded by the red mist still. Zoe and Phoebe had just realized _exactly_ who this man was. The simple fact that he had successfully taken out the one thing their weapons could not completely destroy simply made it simple. He continued. "That was the Parasimon Invasion. It happened when I was 13. Rika here had just turned 14 that day, and to be completely honest, that birthday was probably her worst."

"That last move, though, was totally awesome." Sora commented. "Can I do that?"

Takato flicked his forehead. "Maybe. We'll find out one day, ne?"

Hikari pouted. "Why not now?"

Takato shook his head. "Hikari, you're not experienced enough to handle that move. I had double the experience, and ten times the strength you do now. The reason being the Biomerge Digivolution, which I no longer need to use it. It wasn't until I had already gotten back from my three year trip in the Digital World that I managed it on my own, but I passed out right after one shot. You were two when I could use it repeatedly. Next year, I met up with Rika again."

Hikari pouted. "Man... So I can't transform?"

Takato shook his head. "One of the reasons you haven't is because of one fact: You have yet to Biomerge with Lunamon."

Rika's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Rika, you can't handle it, but I realized something. I wasn't able to use any Digimon moves in my normal form until I Biomerged the first time. I had to work through them all from weakest, Hot bite to be precise, all the way up to Quo Vadis. And believe me, _that_ is hard. I still can't handle it more than once when I'm in human form, even after all of these years."

"She can use Atomic Blaster 3 times in a day, but it gets really tiring." Guilmon admitted.

"Better than I expected." Takato replied. "Took me 3 years, though that was _after_ I figured out that I could do that at all. Once she Biomerges with Lunamon she should be able to use the moves from Lunamon's Digivolution path up to her Mega level."

"Then why can she already use the moves of Guilmon's line?" Artemis questioned.

"That's because my Digivolution Line naturally holds the Digital Hazard. We're the only Digimon that can possibly use it naturally." Guilmon pointed out. "Humans, however, pass it down through blood."

Artemis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't get it. How does _that_ work?"

Takato closed his eyes for a few moments. Seeing this, Rika looked at Guilmon. "Don't look at me. I don't know." The dragon explained.

"Papa?" Riku asked.

There was no answer, which turned everyone's face to him. After about 30 seconds of silence, he opened his eyes and spoke. "Best I can figure is that Megidramon is a lot like Hades in Nature, lore, and social standing."

Artemis shook her head. "He can't be that bad."

"Which one, Megidramon or Hades?" Rika inquired.

"Actually, neither are good nor evil." Takato explained. Seeing the confused looks from everyone. "You're confused. No surprise." He took a deep breath. "You see, Megidramon is always seen as a Mindless beast that doesn't know anything but how to destroy. Hades is seen as a deceptive coward that would turn on his family in an instant. Neither of them is the case."

Zoe and Phoebe were about to retort, but Artemis raised a hand. She knew that Takato had a point, but couldn't figure it out. "Please explain."

Takato looked at her. "You know that Hades was basically outcasted from Olympus after the Titan War. Did your father ever figure out that what happened back then, sending him into the underworld, would come with consequences?" This confused all but the hunters and Artemis. "The reason the first Megidramon went out of control in the first place was because the group he was a part of, the Four Great Dragons, turned on him, much like the Olympians did Hades. Megidramon was seen as a beast of destruction from then on, because no one knew the true reason. Both were outcasted and betrayed by their own families. Both were seen as nothing but bad omens. Megidramon let one of them live that day, because that one saw the consequences before the action, but was overruled. Out of the other three, Azulongmon is the only one that apologized. That's why he's the only one of those four that's alive to this day."

"And what of Megidramon?" Artemis questioned. He said only one of the four, and Megidramon was one of those four.

Takato grimaced. "His split his Digicore in half, and fused it with Guilmon's core. The other half fused with my Digivice, which then fused my Digivice with my Heart. Its why I don't use one anymore. I don't need to use one. Never did, in fact. It's just a medium for the bond, not the bond itself. The last thing he told me that day, was the truth of my birth. Something my mother didn't even know because she was piss poor drunk due to a fight with the one everyone thinks is my father. It's that very moment that I realized the truth that I'd been searching for. For years, I'd wondered why I was so different. Until I became a Tamer, I only had two friends, which would later betray me."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Phoebe accused.

Takato shook his head, not in anger, but in annoyance. "No. They're all alive... though I believe one of them almost died after meeting Artemis... Do you mind if I still call you Alex? It'll be better in case someone else is in the area that doesn't know."

"Only in public." Artemis shook her head in amusement. "And I _definitely_ remember _that one_. He's lucky I left my bow at the camp that day. Otherwise, he _would_ be dead."

"We had the chance to kill another one." Rika pointed out. "If not for Takato, I would have."

"I held you back, because he's not worth it. None of them are." Takato countered. "If he attacked my family, _then_ I would strike. Not before. As long as he focused on me, I didn't care what he did. I can take the insults. I didn't care about him, either. The reason why I didn't kill him, even though he wanted me dead, is because of the simple fact that I knew he couldn't pull it off. If he went after any of my kids, he'd die on the spot."

Rika shook her head. "Still as loyal as ever."

"Rika, why do you think I never gave up on you back then? You know as well as I do that you didn't have any friends because of what happened with your father." Takato pointed out.

"Not my fault he abandoned my mother."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but Takato continued. "You're right. It's his fault he couldn't handle her... or you, for that matter."

Rika turned on him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Really simple, actually. He couldn't handle the ties of a family. I tracked him down _years_ ago. Found out the truth, beat him nearly half to death when I did. The problem wasn't you, but rather, lied with your mother and grandmother. He didn't care about either of them. Only reason he isn't dead is because I figured life with one eye was a worse punishment than death."

Everyone stared at him, even Guilmon. "One eye?" Artemis questioned.

He shrugged in response. "When I found out that he raped both Rika's mother _and_ grandmother, I grabbed his head and ripped out his left eye, before turning the wound into an empty socket that would never bleed. To this day, he wears an eye patch since he can't get a fake eye to replace it. Seriously, I made the socket flat... I also tore off a few fingers..." He then took a thoughtful pose. "I also think I curb stomped him, Aphrodite Style." He shrugged. "Anyway, the guy was a major pain in the rear. I took to making sure he couldn't make anyone's life miserable after I got through with him."

Rika was impressed. "You actually got my sadistic streak?"

He shook his head. "That wasn't yours. I had it before I met you. I just didn't make it known. In fact, I'd say I hid it pretty well."

Rika put a hand on her hip. "I can definitely admit to that. Knew you were hiding something, but this?"

"I'm surprised that you did something like that." Phoebe admitted. Hikari and Sora were still surprised. "However, I do not believe this is a subject to bring up around children."

Takato shrugged. "Honestly? Hikari and Sora have seen and done worse. Which reminds me," He looked at Artemis. "A Digimon can completely cover the scent of a Demigod."

Hikari nodded. "I've taken out 4 that were my teachers. They never suspected me until it was too late."

Sora nodded in agreement. "One here. The sub that popped up was nice, but the replacement was not a monster."

Takato shook his head. "Yancy Academy was a slightly foolish decision, but its keeping them on their toes."

Artemis shook her head. "I'm actually surprised you chose that school."

"It was my choice." Hikari admitted. "Daddy probably already knows it but I have some kind of Prophetic dreams. Which reminds me." She looked at her father. "Next summer, a predicted war will begin."

Artemis's eyes widened. "Hikari... What do you mean?"

"The first savior... that's what I was told, at least. He's found next summer. I don't know his name, or what he looks like, but Yancy Academy is where I met him. I _do_ know his voice, though. I'll be able to tell if its him." She explained. "Should be the same age as me, too."

Takato nodded. "It's a byproduct of the Digital Hazard. From what the Alumni had told me, I have something similar to Demigod Visions, but I don't have the Dyslexia. Never did, in fact."

Artemis looked at Rika. "I believe the two of us should talk, Rika."

The red head looked at her, saw her serious face, and nodded. "We'll be in the next room. Be right back." The two girls walked into another room.

Takato looked at Sora, who had a bow in his hands. "Nice bow."

"Mom gave it to me..." Sora replied. "She said... She said it could help."

Takato held out a hand. "Let me see it." Sora did just that, while Zoe and Phoebe glared at him. Takato inspected the bow from many angles. He nodded, and set it aside. "It's well made, I'll admit. I'll see what I can do, though. It won't hold under the Hazard." He admitted. "However, as long as you don't channel it through the bow, you should be able to use it highly well. I think that one would be more for sporting than anything else."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "What are thou speaking of?"

Takato looked at Zoe. "The Digital Hazard is something that all three of them have inherited from me. It's in a league above Demigods. I got them from my father, and these three got it from me. I know the most about it that's still living. I can tell if something can handle it. Ethereal Digizoit weapons, which I sell online, are _made_ from it. It takes a full 90 minutes straight in order to make them completely solid, along with a proper medium. Not even Hikari is good enough to pull that off. Heck, I doubt that Apollo could do it either, even if he knew."

"Apollo can't make anything."

Takato sent the hunters a deadpanned stare. "Hephaestus takes a good 25 hours to do so for the hilt alone." Blutgang materialized in his hand. "I've made one of these in 72 minutes, 29 seconds. That's my record."

"If that's the record, then what's the difference?" Hikari wasn't stupid. She knew there was a difference somehow, but didn't know what.

"That's because this one isn't permanent." Takato answered. "The moment I stop channeling the energy for it," It vanished in a small glow. "It's gone, just like that. The Physical version is going to Sora when he gets older, and good enough with a normal blade."

Guilmon nodded. "It'll take a while."

Renamon looked at Guilmon. "He has learned how to replicate a small scale Diamond Storm. Five Crystals, but even that is impressive, since it requires such fine control."

Hikari snorted. "I could do that easy. With Fire, Crystals, Water, and Solidified Wind, in fact." Zoe and Phoebe stared at her.

"That's nothing." Takato countered. "25 Fire, 72 Crystal, 44 Lightning, 18 Water, and Nine Flaming Dragons at the same time."

Sora and Hikari looked at their father in awe. "Dad is awesome!" They both shouted. Renamon was even slightly surprised.

"I too find myself impressed. How, might I ask, did you pull off any of those numbers?"

"In each element?"

"Yes."

"I meant all of those elements at once, Renamon. Such fine tuning is what got me to Quo Vadis so easily." Now THIS was impressive.

"Thou was not taking us seriously?" Zoe's eye twitched.

He shrugged in response. "Read into it what you will. Frankly, I can tell you don't like me. News flash, the feeling's mutual." He then looked at her. "I, however, can put up with attitude when its directed at me. Meaning, I can put aside my own problems when I need to. You, however, seem unable to do that."

"Takato..." Renamon started, before being cut off by Takato's raised hand. He had a reason, and he was about to make it.

"Do you know what its like to bare a power even gods would rightly fear? A power that you, yourself, fear? Have you ever felt a power that, if not restrained, it would destroy the entire planet in a matter of minutes?" Takato questioned.

"There is no such power." Phoebe scoffed at him.

"The Digital hazard nearly destroyed an entire world in about 2 minutes simply because I lost control of my own rage. And it's held within me, my two daughters, and my son. During those two minutes, 35% of that world had been utterly destroyed. Over the next week, another entity known as D-Reaper took out most of what remained. I also understand that D-Reaper took the lives of 3 hunters in the 3 weeks it was around." Zoe's eyes widened as did Phoebe's. "After D-Reaper had been defeated, there was a mere 4% of the Active Digital World. It took 4 months before it was rebuilt, but the fact that, out of everything, only 4% had survived both, and I did even more in a time span of 2 minutes than a program that was actually _trying_ to get rid of it did in 4 days... I think you can see my point. Had I shown my full power, you would both be dead within seconds."

They both were slightly scared, though they refused to show it. "What's more is, Artemis _knows_ this. She also saw me take down 3 Chimeras in one hit each." He took a thoughtful pose. "Although, Kimeramon are generally about ten times as strong, 3 times as smart, and a _lot_ harder to surprise. Those three were _barely_ Champion level. Kimeramon is a step further, Ultimate level. A High Ultimate, to be specific. You two both seem to reach Mid-champion level, though most of your physical abilities would actually be High-Rookie. On your own, you both can match Renamon on a mediocre day, but not at her best, and only in her Rookie form."

Renamon sent him a look. "They are not that powerful." The fox stated.

He shook his head. "They have more experience than even you do. They can match you in Rookie form, provided Rika doesn't help, but they can't beat you. Their experience is the only reason they can match you at all. You wouldn't be able to hit them, and they wouldn't be able to hit you. That is the crux of the matter. Two on one? Sorry, but you'd lose at Rookie, win at Champion still. Ultimate, no contest. Taomon wins. And Sakuyamon? Forget it."

Zoe did not like the way he was saying it, but she knew that he knew the fox better. "I am curious." Takato looked at Zoe. "I have never seen a monster like this one. Civilized, I mean."

"We Digimon are a different breed from your run of the mill monsters." Renamon explained. "Many Digimon are taken from creatures, mythical and non-mythical, that reside in this world."

"Many well known religious groups, or fantasy groups, are actually in the Digital World as well. Sometimes they have the same name, others, they don't." Takato continued. "The Knights of the Round under the flag of Camelot? They exist as Digimon, though under different names, and they're called the Royal Knights. The Olympians? They're called the Olympus Twelve. The Minor Gods and Hades don't really make an appearance though. At least not to my knowledge, which if you ask me is entirely unfair."

The Hunters were silent as they digested this. "Which one resembles Gawain?" Phoebe asked. "Of the Royal Knights, I mean."

Takato closed his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. The original Royal Knights were different when it came from Backgrounds. At this point, only 3 remain, one of which is me... or Guilmon. Another is Omnimon, the Second in Command. Then there's Alphamon, arguably the most powerful of the Royal Knights. There is at least one of each of those three in existence. Gallantmon is actually me and Guilmon. To my knowledge, there are no more Gallantmon in existence."

"I see..." Phoebe mused. "If you found out, and see them, please kill them." Takato blinked. "Gawain is the reason I became a Hunter in the first place."

Takato blinked. "What did he try to do?"

"He attempted to rape her." Sora answered, causing everyone to look at him. "What? Hazard Vision." Everyone sweatdropped. "You're getting them too... This is bad."

"How is it bad?" Renamon inquired.

"It's bad enough when one has it." Guilmon started.

"When three have it, it's a World Wide Disaster waiting to happen." Takato continued.

Zoe then remembered something. She pulled out an envelope. "Lady Artemis said to give this to the man that helped her during her Amnesia. As that is you, this is from her."

Takato took it and opened it. It was short, but life changing.

Takato,

I went to Aphrodite for some tips. I can't tell you what she told me, but I never said I couldn't write it down. Anyway, your Great-Grandfather on your mothers side is the Second Generation Courage. She said you'd know what that meant. And he attracted the attention of Hera herself. Three generations before that, however, was another Digidestined. He gained the attention of Hestia. Both males only had one child.

Do NOT let this be known. I have filled in both Hera and Hestia separately, so they know who the kids are. All three are effectively Demigods. By the way, Nice Touch with the Digimon. Being around them so much effectively masked their scent. I can't even sense they're Demigods. I just know that Hikari and Sora are my children as that's a bond you can't mask.

Keep up the good work! And expect me to bring Hikari and Sora a bow. I want you to check it out. I doubt they can contain the Hazard though, so fair warning.

Artemis

PS burn this when you are done reading it.

Takato blinked. "Well... That explains more than I thought." The paper then lit on fire. "No wonder all that crazy stuff happened to me... But even then..." He shook his head. "I've gotta ask how she found that out."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "You..."

"It said to burn the letter after I had memorized everything on it." Takato cut her off. "That's why I did that." It was then Rika and Artemis came back into the room. "How did she find _that_ out? I didn't even know."

"I only know she looked into your heritage. That's it." Artemis shook her head. "I have also told your wife. But I can easily understand what happened. Perhaps, should your station appear again, I might have someone else I could trust to the level I do you. But if I see Ryo, I'm killing him. After what he almost did..."

"He shows his face around you, make sure there's no trace left of him." He held out a picture. "This is him. If you want to hunt him for sport, go ahead. As long as I get his head stuffed. Just be careful. He's got a Cyberdramon for a partner. Biomerged form is Justimon."

Artemis nodded. "Good to know. I'll spread the word to my hunters. They see him, he's dead for threatening my children. I see him, there's not going to be anything left." She scowled.

"Mount his jewels on a wall." Rika suggested. "After everything he's done, I'd say he deserves worse than that, but living without a chance to procreate may do even more damage to his pride."

"And damaging one's pride is more fulfilling than killing them. Making them live through the damage makes it even more effective." Takato commented.

"If that's the case, I'll do that instead. Remember, Takato, their parentage is not supposed to be known until I let it be known. I have claimed them in person, and told them myself. However, the Camp does not know. Next summer, however, Hikari will either be scouted for it, or..."

"I'm not joining the hunters, mom." Hikari said, already knowing the alternative. "Daddy raised me to be a family oriented person. The Digital World has many of my family in it, and so does the mortal world. Besides, I intend to be so good that the gods will practically beg me to be immortal." She smirked sadistically, before Sora bonked her on the back of the head.

"What have I told you about acting like the stereotypical Super villain?"

Hikari rubbed her head where he hit her. "It scares people away."

"And _why_ is this bad?" Sora questioned.

"Because I'll have no friends..." She whispered.

"And why would you not want any friends?"

"So they don't do to me what they did to dad, alright?!" Everyone looked at her. "I've seen what it did to dad. He doesn't show it, but I _know_. You know as well as I do how much pain dad's still in! I thought that mom and Rika would be enough to heal it, but that didn't happen." She continued, before realizing that everyone was staring at her in surprise, before she got up and ran upstairs.

Artemis looked at Takato in surprise. Even she couldn't see the pain that Hikari did, but she could _definitely_ see the shock in his face. "I'm surprised."

Takato shook his head. "I'll go talk to her. I need her to understand what's really going on with me." He stood up, but stopped when he reached the stairs. "Artemis, please let The Sixth Gen mother know that I'm already aware of her... and I agree with her. The Power of Yielding is the most difficult to harness. It is easier to be angry, than to hold that anger back, and accept what cannot be changed. I have also known about the Third Gen as well, so you know. Just not who the Mortal half was in that one. _That_ was a surprise." He then walked upstairs, Artemis slightly surprised.

Artemis then looked at Zoe. "You gave it to him, didn't you?"

"Mi'lady?" Zoe asked, slightly self aware.

"Because if you did, then that would explain his response."

"You did not tell her what was in it, though. And he _burned _it."

Artemis nodded. "Then he was in the right." She looked at the stairs. "Takato is currently the only male I've entrusted this much. Not even Orion himself got that out of me. Besides, I told you the information was not for anyone but him. To that effect, I specifically stated at the end to burn the letter when he had finished it."

Zoe was about to reply, but thought better of it. Artemis looked at Rika, and they both nodded. "The Hunters will not know until it goes public. This is a family matter. The reason I brought you two, Zoe and Phoebe, is so you know that I'm telling the truth when it comes out. Also, so you know the answer I knew would have come had I asked Hikari."

Zoe understood the need for secrecy, but did not like the method. "If I may, I do not believe it wise to keep this from the other Hunters." Phoebe stated, echoing Zoe's thoughts.

Sora cleared his throat. "Actually, I can see why." They all looked at him, forgetting he was there. "And while I don't think the methods are likable, they _are_ necessary. The less that know before it happens, the better off she'll be." Zoe had to concede that point. She knew the dangers of being a Demigod. "At the same time, I think mom picked up a bit of dad's sadistic side. Not enough for much, but certainly enough to add in a prank or two. Oh, and be sure to have a Camera for the Hunters when she does it in front of everyone."

Zoe and Phoebe stared at him. "Trust me. The Blackmail potential will be worth it." Sora continued.

A few minutes later, Zoe, Phoebe and Artemis left the house, after saying their farewells to Hikari and Sora, along with Takato for Artemis. The Matsuki family just got ready for dinner and then went to bed early that night. Hikari and Sora were glad that their mother didn't hate them, Sora especially. After tonight, he was sure of it. The periodic visits whenever she was in the area was proof. She took care of her business, and let her personal side out whenever she could afford to.

They both understood the implications, and now knew why those were around them so often. They both knew their Digimon Heritage, so they could use that as a cover for the monsters. However, now knowing what to expect, they realized why Guilmon and Renamon pushed them so much.

They were Demigods. They had to fight monsters eventually, so fighting and training with Digimon was good experience for Monster fighting. Guilmon, and possibly Renamon as well, knew they were Demigods and did their best to make sure they could defend themselves when the time came.

This realization in mind, they decided to get as strong as possible, as quickly as possible.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, time for another one.

**Chapter 4**

It had been a strange school year at Yancy Academy. First, there was a kid that Hikari had met named Grover Underwood. He was held back a few times, but she knew otherwise. Grover had a strange scent to him, which, due to the Hazard, she had been able to pick up on subtly. He smelled like a half human, half Goat Hybrid. This was only reinforced when she had picked up the scent after she intentionally locked him out in the rain just to test it. Her nose was sensitive enough to be able to tell the difference in fur types, so she had labeled him a Satyr. He wasn't a threat to her, either.

You see, Grover had a muscular condition. He had an excuse to get out of PE for life, being on crutches as well, but she knew otherwise. Besides, he ran like a bat out of hell when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

There was another friend she had gained at the beginning of the school year. His name was Percy Jackson. He was a small 12 year old boy, with brown hair and sea green eyes. He was a little scrawny, but there was this aura around him that both put her on edge, and at ease as well.

Meeting a few members of the Demigod Alumni, she realized this meant he was a powerful Demigod but these levels... They were far above those in the Alumni. So far, that she figured he was either trained extensively, unlikely with the way he acted, or was a Big Three Demigod, which was probably even worse. The scent also smelled of Ocean Water, which only supported the Big Three theory.

She wasn't exactly happy about that one. Percy and Hikari had become friends fast, to the fear of Grover and their new Latin Teacher. Which adds another point I should mention.

The Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, was hiding something very big. He was on edge around her, which she could understand given her heritage, but she had allowed him to watch her until January during which another Math Teacher came in. Whereas Mr. Brunner watched them both carefully, the new Math teacher did the same.

However, the major difference is, the New Math teacher was a monster, which she had noticed _immediately_. When Grover was around, but not in sight, she had told Percy to be careful around Mrs. Dodds, who was the Math Teacher. She had explained it as a bad feeling, but she knew the true reason why. Percy, who actually learned to trust Hikari's instincts, as they usually led him to stay out of trouble when followed, was wary around Mrs. Dodds, while Hikari didn't show that she was.

However, in March, Mrs. Dodds decided to let Hikari know something. "Hikari, there is a question I wish to know the answer to." She started in her normal teacher voice, as no one else was around.

"Does it have anything to do with Percy, ma'am?" She asked, playing ignorant.

"More so you than him, but yes it is connected to him." The teacher replied. "You are aware of what he is, correct?" And that tipped her off for sure.

"I guess this is one of _those_ conversations." Hikari took a business stature. "I have my own approach regarding the Halfbloods." Mrs. Dodds, knowing that pretending around her was now useless, nodded, signaling that she was right on the topic. "My methods are different, as I'm a different breed of Monster, not Greek Related. If the gods are White, and Monsters are Black, I stay in the Grey. Percy Jackson is no threat at the moment, but I'm making sure how much of a threat he can be in the future. I make my decisions based on my own observations. Now, why are you so interested in him?"

"Two of the gods had their property stolen. Which ones, I am not at liberty to say, however, I am here under orders from one of those two. Perseus Jackson is one of the suspects, for reasons I cannot tell you."

Hikari noticed Mr. Brunner rolling by in his wheelchair, and that he stopped, but he was hiding his signature highly well. "I see. Well, that clears up a few things, but, if I may ask, how do you plan to find out if he truly was the one responsible? From what I know of him, he's blissfully ignorant of the Greek Gods, or his possible heritage, and I've made no mention of it to him."

"I only need to find out for sure. I can sense his Aura, as I'm sure you can." Mrs. Dodds pointed out. "My Master is not happy about what has happened, and is making sure all loose ends are tied up. He wants his symbol of power back. It is my job to find out if Perseus is the one to have taken it. Should he turn out to be a powerful enough Demigod, then I will have to make sure he is taken care of."

Hikari nodded. "He does have the Aura, I'll give you that much. However, most of it is dormant. It's also well hidden under another stench, a drunk, fat faced, ignoramus of a human, to be exact. It's unlikely he knows anything about the Demigod World, much less being the thief, but I'll keep my eyes open."

"Be careful around Underwood and Brunner. Those two are a menace to beings like us." Mr. Brunner tensed up outside, which was not noticed by Mrs. Dodds, as well.

"Well, I happen to be a half-breed as well. I know those two are keeping an eye on me, but you must wait for _me_ to let you know if he is the thief or not. His ability to steal is poor beyond all reason. He can't even steal a jellybean from a blind man without being noticed, but again, I'll keep an eye out. Grover and Mr. Brunner, however, I'm already aware of them. Neither of them pose much of a threat to me if they should attack. Grover, sadly enough, is too spineless to fight at the moment. Mr. Brunner, on the other hand, is a different story, but I could still take him down if need be. I also believe it a bad idea to bring up this subject again." She began walking towards the door.

"Make sure you find out if he is truly a son of Poseidon, like I think. If he is, there is nothing you will be able to do about it."

Hikari stopped at the door. "I already have my suspicions on that. I've been running my own tests on him, to see for sure. At the moment, Percy trusts me. He doesn't trust you, and to be honest, neither do I. However, I can understand following orders, so I cannot judge you on that, but know this. Should you attack him, without my say so, _you_ will be the one to perish. Not him."

"And what makes you think you can take me on?"

She turned slightly, allowing a smirk to be seen. "Because of the simple fact that I'm not a Greek Monster. You have no information on my species, much less my breed. Greek and Roman monsters are the same Breed, having the same origins. I have entirely different Origins, that have nothing to do with the Greek Gods. As such, I hold no animosity for the Gods, until they provoke me. Besides, my father said that no god is getting within 50 feet of me until I'm sixteen, and he's made sure of it."

She grabbed the door handle, and began to walk out. "Watch yourself Fury. Because I know far more about you, than you know about me." She then walked out, and went to her next class.

After all classes, she decided to confront Mr. Brunner in private. "Ah, Miss Matsuki. How are things?"

"I know you were listening in on my conversation with Mrs. Dodds." She said, cutting straight to the point.

His eyes narrowed. "So you know who I am." It was a statement, but she shook her head negatively.

"I know what you are, but not _who_ you are." She admitted. "What I did, was not give her my allegiance. Quite honestly, she's only following orders, which I can respect. However, if she targets a friend of mine, I'm not gonna let that slide."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Mr. Brunner narrowed his eyes.

"You really need to Momentai." She told him. "Percy is safe around me. That much, you can guarantee. Monsters don't target me because of how my father covered my scent. Even you and Grover are only able to smell the cover, and not the power underneath it all."

"And why are you saying any of this?"

"Because you need to know that I protect my kind. Percy Jackson is one of my kind. My mother is a Goddess, and I know which one already." She said, knowing no one was eavesdropping on them. This stilled Mr. Brunner. "Yes, I'm a Demigod. My father, however, had been able to cover up his Dual Demigod scent with the scent of Monsters, and the fact that his father was a Digital Monster, or Digimon for short. I'm sure you remember that Orange blob that had attacked Worldwide a couple of decades ago?" He nodded. "My father was in the core of the Knight that took down the core. Digimon, unlike the Greek Monsters I've run into in the past, actually have the capability to be civilized. My Uncle Guil? He's a Digimon, and the outer shell of the Knight that day."

This caused the Centaur to be confused. "I would like to speak with your father."

She pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number. This alarmed him. "Relax, I'm fully aware of the effect from Demigods and Phones. It doesn't work for me because my father was half monster, and that helps cover the tracer. Besides, even Monsters can't home in on it. We've tested that theory."

_Hello?_

"Hey dad, it's Hikari."

_How's my little girl?_

"I'm doing good. I told you about the Monster as a teacher, right?"

_Yeah, did you take care of it?_

"No, I haven't." Hikari admitted. "The reason being, I had a Centaur and a Satyr around, watching my every move, along with a possibly Illegal Demigod as a friend."

_I see. Is the Centaur around?_

"Actually, he wanted to talk to you."

_Then put him on._ She handed the phone to him, and the Latin teacher asked questions, which were answered. When it came to the subject of Hikari's mother, however, he was tight lipped.

_There is a reason I cannot tell you, as she wishes for it to be a public event when she reaches camp. My daughter is a well groomed warrior already, due to the fact that she has been trained by the best fighters I know. She'll be fine._

"I do, however, worry that she made a deal with a Kindly One."

_Eh, I'm not. I've met one of the Furies before, and I gotta say, I was disappointed. My daughter can handle two furies at once if she had to._

"That is a bold statement."

_Well, what do you expect from someone that has the blood of 3 Goddess in the last 10 Generations, and the power of the Ultimate Virus? She can handle it. It's not "You die, therefore, I win" scenario. It's an "I'm alive, therefore, I win" situation. Hikari can handle practically any monster, since she has been training against craftier than any monster I've come across. My Digimon Heritage, my brother, my wife, who is also a Digimon Half-breed, and her sister are what acts as a deterrent. No one knows she's a Demigod, and she can take care of herself. I know she can._

"How sure are you of this information?"

_I tested her myself. In Digimon terms, Chimeras are about Mid-champion level. Hikari, this past summer, was a full rank above them. The Digital Variants of monsters are actually far more dangerous, and a lot stronger._

"I see. I shall keep an eye on her anyway. She is obviously ready for camp."

_Well, if she heads there she'll go with Percy._

"You know?"

_Yeah, I know. I'm also aware of who she suspects his father to be. She goes with him, or not at all._

"I see. And it is indeed how effective you've hidden her scent. I couldn't even tell."

_Well, that's the one thing her mother worried about, and no, you can't know. Her mother had forbidden it. Until her mother makes it public, then she knows her mother's identity is not to get out._

"Very well. However, I do wish to know this. Is her mother one of the Twelve Olympians?"

_Oh, you'd be surprised. Speaking of which, which cabin numbers respond to which Goddess? I never got that information._

"Number 2 is Hera's. Number 4 belongs to Demeter. Number 6 is Athena. Number 8 belongs to Artemis, and only used by her Hunters when they arrive. Number 10 belongs to Aphrodite. As you know who her mother is, then I believe that, should she be claimed, we can rule out Cabins 2 and 8."

_I wouldn't say that, man._ Takato retorted. _I've met Hera before, and she told me, firsthand, that she wished she could have gotten me. She respected my decision and rejection of her, when I gave her my reasons. Hikari was a year old at the time, so she doesn't remember. That rules out Cabin 2. Even so, I would not discount Cabin 8. I'm known for doing the Impossible, especially in my family. You can also cross out Aphrodite. Believe it not, she is _not_ my type. So you can count Cabin 10 off as well. That still leaves the Minor Goddesses, Artemis, Athena, Hestia and Demeter._

"You believe it possible for Hestia and Artemis, knowing what they are like?"

_Yeah. I know _exactly_ what they're like. I also know that, should either one give me a chance to prove myself, they might actually try to do something about it and that doesn't mean killing._

"I see. I shall keep an eye on your daughter."

_You don't need to. Trust me, she is fully capable of protecting herself. For now, act as if you don't know anything to everyone else. You don't want to tip off the monster around that you're aware of her Demigod heritage._

"Ah, a double agent role, I presume?"

"Dad, that's exactly what I was planning on doing. You know the monsters don't attack me, so that's not a problem. It's the fact that I told her that I was merely gauging Percy's true threat level, which I am. I'm still not sure of his potential, to be honest. And _that_ is what has me baffled. I'm finding the information for my own reasons, but... Remember what I told the family when mom was there?"

_What about it?_

"The one I saw... that was Percy. I wasn't sure at first, but I am now. I know now, without a doubt, that Percy was the one that was mentioned. He goes down, this world is doomed." Hikari said, completely serious.

_That's good to know... I'll keep an eye out for anything I can. Also, be careful. You know that Zeus's Master Bolt has been stolen. As it turns out, I've found out that Hades is missing his Helm of Darkness._

"What do you mean?" Mr. Brunner questioned, surprised.

_Hades' Helm of Darkness has been missing since the Winter Solstice. As it turns out, he's sent out all three Furies, and several other Monsters to do his bidding and find the Helm. Poseidon is being blamed for both items, since he still has his. I've talked to Triton about the matter. He knows that thievery is not Poseidon's style, and Neptunemon said the same. Jupitermon has gotten a lot less bearable, at that. Neptunemon has told me that two items were stolen, and Poseidon has also realized this. As to why Hades never told anyone, I gave my guess, and Neptunemon agreed._

"Are you aware of the Summer Solstice Deadline?" Mr. B asked.

_I am, and I'm afraid that Poseidon will choose the worst time to claim his son, if Percy is his._

"And what of your daughter?"

_I had called her, and told her that I knew the situation, and filled her in on what I found out. When Percy is claimed, she will publicly claim Hikari. Be ready for that._

"Oh, and dad?"

_Yes, sweetie?_

"I think it best that I keep an eye on Percy for the summer. It's a Hazard Vision thing."

There was a moment of silence. _I'll let your step-mother know. I'll keep Sora out of whatever's going on. You have a replica of Grani hidden within your soul. Use him to your advantage if you must._

"Thanks dad."

_How bad do you think it'll get, Hikari?_

"The Summer solstice is a major thing, but there is far more to it than that. Like I said before, Percy is involved and it starts this summer. The thefts? The deadline? I'm connecting more dots than most can even see. Please make sure that Sora and Riku are safe during all of this."

_I intend to, Kari._ He replied. _I've gotta go. Many orders to make. Which reminds me. At the end of the term, I'll give you and Percy a lift to his place. Stick with him throughout the summer, if you can. I get the feeling that he will be in a massive amount of danger. I'll also contact his mother, and let her know her son has extra protection._

"Thanks, dad. I owe you one."

_Actually, Hikari, this will be your own test. Dianamon agreed with me when I told her. If you manage to keep Percy alive until next fall, we will consider you fully trained. Guil and Rena both agreed. The camp is only a formality, and Sora will be under the same conditions. Only when we deem you ready, will you be allowed free reign._

"Wow... You know, I've been waiting for this."

_I'm well aware._ Takato admitted. _I'll talk to you later, Kari. Until next time._

"Bye." The phone had been cut, and (Hikari) Kari put the phone away. "Like I said, you don't have to worry so much about Percy. I've already been trained well enough."

"I have gotten my answers. Do keep your word."

Hikari signaled that she would, and went along for the rest of the year. She, Percy and Grover had become even better friends than before, especially Grover.

It was now May, and the class was on a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The trip was for their Latin Class, meaning Mr. Brunner was there. Mrs. Dodds was also there. Aside from that, there was a total of 29 Mental case kids on a single Yellow School bus. Several kids were horsing around on the bus, while Kari had stopped the peanut butter sandwiches from hitting Grover's head. No one knew how she had done so, nor did anyone but Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Brunner and Grover know it was her. She simply redirected the path to make it veer off course, usually hitting a random student she didn't care about.

She had kept a close watch on Percy, and helped him out whenever she could. Even the glasses she handed him, though he didn't like it that much, was something that helped him in his studies. The fact that he could read English without problems while they were on was a major bolster for his confidence. Because of this, he managed to increase his grades from his usual D+ Average to C's and B's. When his mother had seen his report card for the first semester, she was surprised. He had explained the reason why, and his mother wanted to meet the girl that helped her boy.

For once, he might not get expelled, since Kari had been able to keep him out of trouble. The fact that Kari had been helping Percy get smarter was something that Mr. B liked. Once they got to the Museum, Mr. B had led them through the entire place, depicting Greek and Roman pottery, arts, and the like. He had also given the backstory of many pieces, though the class snickered at some of them. Percy, for the first time in his life, felt a need to learn. He only had one B, and almost all of the rest were C's. Mr. Brunner's Latin class, however, was the only A that Percy had gotten.

The fact that Lunamon was in Kari's backpack during all of this was interesting. While Mr. B while bringing up information for a stele, a grave marker back then, Percy had gotten fed up with all the side comments, and told them to shut up.

"Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"No sir." Percy replied, fully confident. "Some people just don't know a good subject when they see it." Many students glared at him, while Kari and Lunamon stifled their giggles. Thanks to them, Percy had grown a backbone.

"Well then, perhaps you could tell me what's in this picture right here." Mr. B stated, while Percy looked at it. There was an inscription in Ancient Greek around it, and he could read it. However, he also recognized the picture. "That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Correct, and he did this because?" Mr. Brunner continued.

"Well, a seer of some kind, not sure which one, said he'd be overthrown by his children so, to stop it from happening, he ate them all. Rhea, his wife at the time, hid her last born Zeus from him, and gave him a rock to eat instead. All he really did was set the prophecy into motion, they fought, the gods won, and then the Gods ruled from then on."

One of the others, a red head named Nancy Bobofit, snickered in the background. "Like we'll ever need this information. "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids." As if that'll happen."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's statement, would this matter in real life?" Mr. Brunner was a Centaur, so it didn't surprise Kari that he had heard her. Heck, she did too. Thankfully, he was not shy about revealing his superior ears. Percy had thought for a moment, when he remembered something that Kari had told him.

-Flashback-

"_Percy, there's a lot of things out there that can't be explained. One such thing is the existence of Gods. No matter the religion, there is always a being known as Immortal. For all we know, the Greek gods may still be out there. The Christian God, he's probably out there as well. We never see them, but if they ever existed, then they're still around." Kari explained._

"_but how could they be around?" Percy asked. "I mean, its not like we see them."_

"_Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there. Besides, Immortal means Immortal. You just can't die. Lunamon can die, but she'd be reborn almost instantly. In a way, she's immortal, but at the same time, she isn't. Gods are much the same way. You can get rid of them for some time, but they'll never fully die. As long as their territories still exist, so would they. The sky is still there, so, odds are, Zeus is still around. The Oceans are still here, so Poseidon would be too. By this logic, many of the Gods in Greek Mythology would still be around." she explained._

"_Okay..."_

-Flashback over-

Remembering that conversation obviously meant something to the subject, and he realized why. "For all we know, the Greek Gods could still be around. We don't really have any proof they're not around, but it's as they say, 'Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there.' By that logic, they might be out there right now, maybe even watching us from these statues." He pointed at a random statue, which was actually of Poseidon. "We don't know, and we'll never know unless they tell us. I just think its a good idea to know how to calm them down in case we get them angry on accident."

Mr. Brunner looked at Kari, who nodded. It was, in fact, her fault. "Well, that's an interesting viewpoint, Mr. Jackson. Full credit for originality." He turned around. "Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of Mustard and Wine to disgorge his siblings. Ever since then, the Gods have ruled, and come down from Olympus, to... Hook up, with mortals. The offspring of these encounters are known as, what?" He pointed at Kari.

"They're called Demigods, or Half-bloods. Demigods is more widely accepted these days due to the ethical ramifications of the term Halfblood when it comes to Native Americans, but the two are virtually interchangeable."

"Correct again, Ms. Matsuki." Mr. B replied. "And on that note, it's time for Lunch. Mrs. Dodds, please lead them to the courtyard while I speak with Percy and Hikari."

She did as asked, but didn't like it. "Hikari, I believe you are the reason for his answer."

Percy nodded. "She told me of what her father did, and even told me of her own connection to that world." He admitted.

Lunamon poked her head out. "Yeah, you'd be surprised at what she's done for him. I would be, if I didn't know how she actually felt." The bunny added.

Mr. Brunner, Percy and Grover were the only ones that knew about Lunamon in the school. "However, there is more to it." Mr. Brunner told them, before looking at Hikari. "Do you think he can handle it?" His eyes told her.

She shrugged. "Percy, do you know the reason why I've given you so much help with Latin?"

"Uh, the monsters and Digimon?" Percy was confused.

"That's just a side project." She replied. "I already told you about the Olympus Twelve, and their connection to the Greek and Roman Gods. You remember that?"

Percy thought for a moment. He was smarter than he used to be, for sure, but he didn't understand why they were bringing it up. "Yeah, I remember. But why are you bringing it up?"

"Because I have a close friendship with many of the Olympus Twelve, I know, for a fact, the Greek Gods still exist. They're so closely tied to the Greek Gods, so I once asked if they could talk to their Real Counterparts. Each one I asked, said yes they can. Neptunemon has stated that Poseidon has one kid in existence right now. I'm not even getting close to Jupitermon, but from what I found out from Venusmon, Zeus has at least five out there right now." This caused Mr. Brunner's eyes to widen a small amount.

And that was when Percy understood. "You mean... I'm a Demigod?" She nodded. "That means my father..."

She nodded. "He's still alive. Your mom may have given a subtle hint, like his favorite place, favorite element, what he did, anything that would seem completely off topic, even the way he left could be a clue. You know Greek Mythology. Which of the gods would fit you best from what you know?"

Percy closed his eyes and thought about it. "Ugh... I can't make any sense of this. Can I get back to you later on that?" They both nodded.

"Just let me know when you had an idea. My dad gave me a hint as to who mine was. I figured it out on my own after a couple of years. Your mom might have done the same." Hikari replied. "Anyway, let's go outside and eat our lunch. Seriously, someone has to look after Grover." She joked, causing Percy to chuckle. They all went outside to the courtyard, and began to eat. They sat next to Grover, away from the other students, who were doing some juvenile action, like pickpocketing some passerby, pelting pigeons with crackers, and the like.

Percy and Grover talked a bit, when Grover asked if Percy wanted his apple. Percy just passed it over, when something hit Hikari's senses.

She turned her head towards the side, and saw two people coming up, along with an oversized Doberman. Hikari, however, knew the differences to realize that this wasn't a regular dog.

That dog was a Dobermon. She elbowed Percy, and pointed. "That's one big dog." He commented.

"That's no dog. That's a Digimon." She whispered, causing his eyes to widen. She then took note of the blonde woman next to him, and the brunette with glasses on. She decided to get up and walk towards them. She knew the brunette, even though he was much more buff, she knew who he was, and was not happy. "Excuse me, sir." She started in perfect Japanese, earning their attention. The blonde looked at her, as did the man.

The blonde was the epitome of an American Goth woman. "Oh, a Japanese girl? What are you doing here in America?"

She looked at the male. "Well... my father comes from Japan. I was born here in the US, though." She admitted.

"Ah, that makes sense." The male replied. He wore a Tie and Suit, mostly. He spoke in Japanese as well, while Percy and Grover watched. "I'm Kenta Kitagawa. This is my wife, Alicia Kitagawa."

"Just call me Alice, though." She replied. "So, what's your name?"

Hikari's eyes narrowed at the male, knowing now she was correct. "My name is Hikari Matsuki."

Their eyes widened they heard the last name. They both didn't think it would happen, but then they smiled. "At least he found someone to love. After what we did back then, I thought he'd never find a girl worth his time."

"Indeed." Alice continued. "If you could be so kind, would you extend our apologies for what happened all those years ago?" Hikari blinked.

"What?"

"I know I was wrong that day, and your father probably knows this, but out of everyone from that time, I've found that the only ones that still blame him are Henry and Ryo." He admitted.

Hikari simply blinked. "How are you so sure?"

"Well... wait, do you know what event I'm talking about?" Hikari nodded. "Oh, in that case, then I'll be upfront about it. Kazu and I realized that, no matter what, he was still our friend. We only realized this a bit too late. It was our idea to send Rika after him, and no one else. Did he ever tell you about her?"

"Didn't have to. She married pops." Hikari retorted.

Kenta gained a small smile. "Well, let them know that I'm sorry, and so is Kazu." A small Pink fairy Digimon came out of one of his pockets. "Oh, meet MarineAngemon. She's my partner."

"I am Dobermon. I'm Alice's partner." Dobermon replied.

Lunamon popped her head out of the backpack. "I am Lunamon. I'm Hikari's partner." The two adults stared at her in surprise. "You're a Tamer too?"

"The Tamers disbanded a year after Takato went missing." Kenta admitted. "With our two strongest gone, there was no point. Your father was a great man, and I was an idiot. He was the reason we stuck together. I guess you could say he was the glue of the team. Without him, we broke apart."

Hikari nodded. She understood what he meant. "And?"

"Look, I understand if he doesn't want to talk to me, but-" He was cut off by a shout, and the group turned to the fountain, where Nancy Bobofit was now in the fountain, Grover was covered in food, and Percy looked pissed.

"Percy pushed me!" The red head shouted.

Mrs. Dodds was right in front of Percy, telling him to come with her. Grover tried to stop her, but cowed at the teachers Voice. Percy just walked towards the Museum, behind Mrs. Dodds, who was too fast for a normal human. "Please tell me that teacher is just a teacher." Kenta whispered to MarineAngemon, who shook her head. "She isn't."

"Not good." Hikari then remembered something. "Hey, you two want to see what pops and Uncle Guil taught me?"

The former Tamers nodded, and went after the Teacher and Student.

As they went inside the Museum, Hikari led the way towards the two, Lunamon right next to her. She also pulled out a Pale blue sword, almost transparent, running with it in hand. Kenta recognized it immediately.

She was holding Blutgang, the sword used by Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

By the time they reached Percy, they were in the Greek and Roman section, and Mrs. Dodds had just finished transforming into a leathery old bat and gruesome teeth. However, before they could do anything, they heard three words from nearby. "Percy, What ho!" They all saw Mr. Brunner throw a pen in the air, and Kari got between Mrs. Dodds and Percy, sending the Fury flying with the flat side of blutgang.

Percy, however, caught the pen, only to find a sword in his hand. Kari noticed this, and smirked. "She's after you, Perce. This is your fight. Don't worry, though. I've got your back."

He just nodded, though he was scared. Mrs. Dodds came at him. "You will pay for your insolence!" Mrs. Dodds shouted, charging at Percy. He swung the sword once, and it went from her shoulder to her waist, top right to bottom left. After that, he just stared as Mrs. Dodds turned to dust and was taken away by the wind.

Hikari whistled. "Didn't expect you to get her in one hit, Perce. That's impressive." She commented.

"What was..."

"Long story short, Mrs. Dodds was a monster. Not a Digimon, there's a major difference. Monsters go after Demigods, due to grudges with their parents, usually the god side."

"How do you know this? It wasn't in any of the books."

She shrugged. "I said you were a Demigod, but what I didn't say was, _I_ am a Demigod as well. I know who my mother is, but I can't say anything on it until she publicly claims me."

He stared at her for a long while. "That's why you stuck by me, isn't it? You could tell I was a Demigod." It was a statement.

She simply nodded, though. "It was. In that world, you'll need someone that can keep you sane. Trust me, I've known for a few years, but I got confirmation last summer. My Twelfth birthday, in fact. Mom came by, and my own ideas were confirmed. The Digital World is much the same way."

The two walked out, Kenta and Alice following them as well. Percy looked at the pen, and decided to keep it, while Blutgang simply disappeared. Percy had walked up to Mr. Brunner, and thanked him for letting him use the pen, using its disguise, and winking. "You're welcome, Percy." was the only reply.

Now that Percy had known he was a Demigod, he had thought about things that never made sense before. Kenta and Alice said their goodbyes, after giving Hikari a pair of letters for her father.

After that, things got especially weird. Ever since Mrs. Dodds was taken care of, a ditzy blonde named Mrs. Kerr had replaced her. Hikari confirmed she wasn't a monster, thankfully, but took to letting him use a wooden blade. Her father had taught her a few things, such as how to craft weapons out of wood, and decided to train Percy in the way of the sword. After she had made a practical wooden sword replica of the bronze sword Mr. Brunner had used, she had trained him to use it, practically every night. Directly after dinner, the two had gone into a secluded place in the area, and she trained him to use a sword.

He was hurt a lot, though, and he had quickly learned that he could just soak in a bathtub to heal himself. He quite liked that information, but he had continuously thought about what they told him. Some were actually talking about Mrs. Kerr, as if Mrs. Dodds never existed. He had asked Grover and Hikari why the others didn't remember. Grover was surprised he even asked.

Percy looked at Grover. "Grover, Perce already knows his heritage. Just not who." That brought a lot of relief to the Satyr, and he explained that something known as the Mist was over the students and teachers. They don't know anything about Mrs. Dodds, because Mrs. Dodds, technically didn't exist.

It was a week before finals, and Percy was reading the Cambridge's Guide to Greek Mythology while wearing a pair of Sea blue reading glasses that had Tridents on the side. "Kari, I really have to thank you for these glasses. They make reading so easy. I thought I would never be able to read due to my Dyslexia."

She had her own, silver pair, with wolves on the arms of said glasses. "Well, my dad invented them. They're called Olympian Glasses. They effectively get rid of the Dyslexia while you wear them, and reverse the effect. He made them for the use of Demigods, who always have Dyslexia."

"Why does he even make them, though? I mean, sure you're one, but why so many?"

"Well, my dad, as you know, runs an internet business. What I never told you, however, is the reason his business took off is because he makes weapons and accessories for Demigods worldwide. Real, Fake, you name it, he can make it. The glasses were made with Demigods in mind. If someone's mind is hardwired for a certain language, these glasses are able to counter that wiring, and make it as if it were wired the way a normal human's brain is, though only in the case of the eyes. Which is why they work so well for us."

Percy nodded. "Still, they're a big help. These are the best grades I've ever had in my entire life. Too bad I called Mr. Nicoll an Old sot and got expelled."

"Actually, I think it's when you called Ms. Wright an Easy Bitch in Latin that sunk it."

"Yeah, I don't know where that came from, though." Percy admitted. "Still, that was funny, and how was I supposed to know that shouting in Latin would get me in trouble?"

"So, you want to practice talking in Greek?" She asked, Lunamon sitting next to her.

Percy looked at her, and changed to Greek. "Yeah, I don't see why not." The two began asking each other questions in Greek, mostly about their classes, and using it to review.

Grover came back in, to see the two talking in Greek. "Uh, guys?" Grover started. The two looked at him. "What's up, Grover?" Kari asked, in perfect English..

"Why were you talking in Greek?"

"Practice." Percy replied in English.

"Oh. Mind if I help?" Grover asked, before they continued talking in Greek. As it neared curfew, Hikari got up, and looked at Percy. "Looks like its time for me to go, Perce. We have no school tomorrow, so be at the Gym at 7:00 tomorrow morning. I'll see you then." She walked out with her books.

"I'll be there." Percy told her with a smile. She gave him one of her own and walked into the door, before vanishing. "How does she do that?" Grover asked, still wondering what it was.

Percy shook his head. "Years of practice." He said with a smile. The two boys locked eyes, and Grover smirked.

"You like her." This caused him to stutter quite a bit, and Grover laughed. "Don't deny it. It's not healthy."

Percy crossed his arms, and turned his head. "I don't see you getting a girl." Grover blushed intensely and Percy grinned. "Good night, Grover."

A week later, the finals came, and Percy, thanks to Hikari, had managed to pass the exams, although Latin was the one he had gone through the most. He had been working intensely in Latin Class, more so than before, and Hikari had brought up more lessons in both Greek and Latin, making sure he could properly speak _both_.

And they did this while sparring. Her reasoning was, "If you can speak in several different languages while fighting, you can confuse your opponent. Switching from one language to another is, in fact, an easy way to distract them if they can't keep up. If they don't know the language, they will wonder what you're saying, and actually lose a bit of focus. A smart warrior won't fall for this, but many do. What you want to do is trip them up. Make them lose focus, and strike!" When she had said that, she had knocked his blade out of his hand, told him to pick it up, and begin again. On weekends, they spent a full 6 hours training, and on weekdays, it was 3 after dinner, or studying for the finals. Lunamon was the referee for each sparring match, and sometimes joined in for a Free for all fight.

When the finals came, the 3 hour Latin exam, and 1 hour for every other one was pure torture for some. Percy, who had the sense to bring the Olympian Glasses for them, didn't have as much of a problem as the others.

The Latin Exam, however, is where he put most of his effort into.

Mr. Brunner, called him back into the classroom after he finished. "I'm sorry things have turned out this way, Percy."

"It's okay. I'll be fine." He shrugged. Really, he would be. As he wasn't wearing the glasses, he actually looked normal. "And before you say anything about it only being a matter of time, don't. I'll be able to handle it." Mr. Brunner nodded.

"I see, however," He looked confused. "How did you know I was going to say anything about that?"

He shrugged. "Kari told me to follow my instincts. I just figured you'd say something, I'd probably take it the wrong way, and end up storming off. I'm just stopping you before that happens." He held out a hand. "You're the only teacher here I actually respect. I didn't really want you saying anything that would kill that respect."

"Your gesture is appreciated then. So, what do you plan to do for next year?"

He shrugged. "I'll talk it over with my mom. Kari's already looking for places we can both go."

"I see. And I also heard that you won't be taking the bus back to your mother. Care to explain?"

He shrugged. "Her dad wanted to meet me. My mom wanted to meet her. That simple. He's picking us both up."

"Ah. Makes sense. Tell me something, though. How much does her father know?"

"Well, she did tell me what he did for a living. Gotta say, the fact that he invented the Olympian glasses, fully patented, and distributes them worldwide, not to mention runs the company that makes them, I think he knows a lot. She said he is known to many by the name Hazard."

Mr. Brunner's eyes widened, before a smile graced his face. "Ah, him. Yes, I had wondered who he was. I am glad you took my class, Percy."

"Thank you, Mr. Brunner."

Mr. Brunner motioned him to come closer. "Between you and me, I also made it so the test was harder than the usual for the curriculum. I had given random facts, and other questions that were not originally covered. I hope you do well. I made it to the point where a Demigod would have a bit of trouble, even if it were in Ancient Greek. I actually believe the amount of people to pass this test to be pretty low." He whispered.

Percy smirked. "Good to know. I'll let her know."

Percy walked out of the room with a smile on his face, met up with Hikari and they talked away, switched between English, Greek and Latin at random intervals. Grover joined them later, and they stayed off of Latin, since Grover didn't exactly speak it that well.

When the time came, Grover had gotten on the bus, although he was surprised when Percy just gave him a slip of paper, and pushed him onto the bus. "I've already got a ride. See ya in Manhattan!" Hikari grabbed him and the two vanished, shocking Grover, before he decided to take his seat. Grover looked at the Piece of paper, and saw it had Percy's Address, and a note in Ancient Greek.

It said, this is my home address. You want to see us, this is where you want to head.

The two waited at the bus stop, Percy having a suitcase and a duffel bag, Hikari only having the duffel bag. "How do you fit everything in that duffel bag?" Percy ended up asking.

"Simple. My mom made it. It actually carries ten times the normal amount of this size." She answered.

"Are you ever going to tell me who that is?"

"Like I told Mr. Brunner, I can't tell anyone until she publicly claims me. It was her request that I do this. I honestly have no problems with it, because of who she is." She shrugged. "If you knew who she was, then you'd agree. Besides, I know Mythology for a different reason. Many facts between Digital and Mythology are consistent. My father found that out from experience."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I guess."

Lunamon raised her head, before looking to the side. "Incoming. Hazard car." She whispered, causing them both to look at her.

"Looks like dad just arrived." A Ford F-250 with Black Trim around the wheels pulled up to them. The main color was a matte black, with Red flame vinyls on the sides of the 9 foot bed. On the hood was a Hazard Symbol with three colors. One outer triangle was a Purple, another was Red, and the last one was Silver. It was a Crew Cab, and the rims were definitely Chrome, along with a Brush Guard over the grill.

Percy looked at the truck in awe. "That is... awesome." He whispered. The driver side door opened, and Takato came around, and looked at the two. "So you're Percy Jackson, eh?" He started. "I'm Hikari's father."

Percy held out a hand, his nerves showing slightly. "Percy Jackson... Your daughter is a great person."

He chuckled, as he felt the grip. The kid was scared, but he had tried to steel his nerves. He may not have done a good job, but he was willing to face him. "I like ya, kid. Put your bag in the bed. I'm taking you home, like I promised. And Hikari?"

She looked at him. "Your mother thought it was a good idea for you to stay with him. He'll need it."

She nodded. "You know I was planning to." She grinned as her Duffel bag went into the bed, and she helped his into it. "Besides," She switched to Japanese, which Percy didn't know. "He's too easy to tease, and would need help with his stepfather. From what I know, he's a lot like Cyber idiot's Tamer."

Takato's eyebrows furrowed. "And you want to stay there?"

"Actually, I wanted to kick his ass six ways to Sunday." She admitted in German.

Takato blinked. "Let me know how bad he really is. His mother didn't say much, just that the only reason she puts up with him is something she can't tell just anyone."

After everything was in the bed of the truck the two got in the back seat, and buckled up. Takato got in the driver's seat, and pulled out of the parking lot, before driving towards Manhattan. The three ended up talking along the way, though it was mostly Percy and Takato.

The engine then blew, causing smoke to come out, causing surprise to appearing on Takato's face. "Dad, what just happened?" Hikari asked.

He narrowed his eyes, and put his hand on the dashboard and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, they snapped open. He then cursed in Russian, something that surprised her. He only used Russian when there was a natural Russian around, or when it was too serious for anything. He got out of the truck, and looked around. He spotted a trio of ladies nearby, who stared at the backseat of the car. He appeared right next to them. "Whatever you're doing here, I highly suggest you leave." He told them.

"We have reason." One of them said. This one was knitting a single sock.

"You will have nothing to do with my daughter." Takato glared at them.

"The boy." Another stated, knitting another sock.

"He is tied to the fate of this one, but not his fate." The third one said, who watched the basket, along with a pair of Gold and Silver shears.

They all looked at the truck, and snipped the cord, which Percy and Hikari heard. "We have completed our task here. Your vehicle is fixed now."

Takato appeared next to his truck and got in. "You alright Percy?"

"I think so... what were they?" He asked, his head feeling slightly feverish.

"How much do you know?"

"I know I'm a Demigod, just not who my father is." He admitted.

"Those were the fates. They were here for you. Your fate is tied to that cord, but it was not yours. I think they want you to take care of whoever it was that one belonged to." The truck started up again, and they continued on.

"Dad, how did they stop your truck? I thought it was powered by the Digital Hazard." Hikari asked.

"It is, and the only reason they were able to was a type of Magic that managed to match the small amount of the hazard that was in the truck. It simply sealed off the power source from the converter. That's how they stopped it. It takes precision that not even your mother can handle with a bow."

Hikari blinked. "Wow, that's impressive."

The rest of the trip was pretty much idle conversation, although Hikari subtly healed Percy of the fever he had gained, and they made it to his mother's apartment earlier than expected. They all went up, and the three went into the place. However, the moment he did, he immediately disliked this Gabe.

The moment Gabe, whom Hikari said that a Numemon looks and _smells_ better, Takato and Percy actually laughed. Gabe narrowed his small eyes. He was about to ask Percy when Takato butted in. "Why don't you let a man in on this game? I fancy myself a bit of a gambler." He pulled out a large wad of money, which instantly hooked Gabe. "Why don't you kids wait for Sally? I'll hold the fort out here."

"Sure thing pops. Kick his butt." Hikari said as the two walked into the room. In said room, Hikari smirked at Percy.

"How good of a Gambler is your father?"

"He's a damn good one. He's got the Devil's Luck when it comes to Card games. _Especially_ Poker and its many variants. He learned from Merukimon, and has the _best_ Poker Face out there. Within 30 minutes, all of their stuff will be dad's." She explained.

As she said, 30 minutes later, Gabe was crying out. Every time, Takato was putting in 3 times the amount the others did. Believe it or not, Gabe had just bet his 1978 Camaro, while also getting a Yacht, 2 Apartment Buildings, and a BMW. He was gonna have fun with the BMW later.

Takato was grinning like a loon at the moment. "Wow, even though I'm not used to Poker, I still rock."

"No more for you. Get lost." Gabe told him. He shrugged, and got up, before turning his head. A woman came in wearing a Sweet on America uniform. She was beautiful, but Takato saw more than that. It was exhaustion. She was running herself ragged. "Ah, Mrs. Jackson."

She blinked. "Mr. Matsuki? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I drove you son home. My daughter is in his room with him. Heard you want to meet her." The two walked into the room. When they did, Sally Jackson had decided to hug her son, and immediately asked how things were... and how he got expelled. She was wondering how, when she had not gotten any letters about any trouble. It confused her, and he simply told her he had gotten overstressed and snapped a few times.

"Really, any time he could've gotten in trouble I was able to bail him out." Hikari explained.

"I see. Well, I should thank you. To do that, first I'll have to explain my plan for the next 3 days." Percy, however, had a good idea.

"Montauk?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded, and he explained the beach in pretty good detail. She thought about it and nodded. "Sounds like fun." She said, before looking at Takato. "Dad?"

"Your mother, Step-mother and I agreed you should be with Percy this summer. Just keep Lunamon with you at all times, and remember who you are."

Mrs. Jackson was confused. "Excuse me, Mr. Matsuki, can we talk?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Kids, why don't you go switch the luggage from my truck to the Camaro? Kari, you know how to open the lock."

"Sure thing dad! Come on, Perce!" She pulled him away.

"What do you want with my son?" She questioned, her voice hard.

"His safety." Takato answered. "Hikari and I know that he's a Demigod, but that doesn't really matter to us. Hikari's one as well." This had her eyes widen.

"She knows?"

He nodded. "He does too. He's wondering who his real father is, though. And I can guess that you had Gabe around to hide his scent."

She nodded, now knowing he had no harmful intentions. "It's been hard, but I manage. How has your family been handling the monster attacks, though? You never mentioned them, and you're always happy and praise your children, so something's up. Did you hide her scent?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, but not with a complete idiot like Gabe. I have relations with a different Breed of Monsters. They're called Digital Monsters. They actually hide a Demigod scent extremely well."

"Well, since I was going to ask anyways, is it possible for you to come with, as well?" Sally asked, holding her surprise in.

"You hide your true emotions well. I have no problems. Just make sure you know when to let them out. I've also got a bad feeling about something, so I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. After the trip, though, I am willing to allow Percy to stay with my family for the summer, if you'd like? That way, he's away from the idiot outside, and you can do what you can to get rid of him."

"I know Gabriel isn't the best person, but right now, he's the only one helping me protect Percy." Sally replied.

He shook his head in response. "I get the feeling that, after this summer, he won't need it. Believe it or not, my daughter has fallen head over heels with him. She'll request a transfer to the school he goes to."

"Well, where do you live? I'd like to see it for myself, if I can." Sally asked.

"We currently live in Upstate New York, but I also have another home over in the Rocky Mountains. It's safe, secluded, and armed to the teeth with defenses that even Hephaestus himself was giddy at." Takato shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, I have to get back to my wife and other two children. I'll keep an eye out on both of our kids if you get separated. I also have a mental link with all of my kids, so I can contact them, and they can contact me if need be. Still, Lunamon and Hikari are a powerful combination. Her brother has a Coronamon as partner, and, if you ask me, their partners are ironic when their mother is taken into account."

"Which one?"

"Hikari already knows, but I doubt Percy does." Takato admitted. "If you find her looking at the moon, just know she has a reason, and leave it at that. Oh, and if you want to now why their partners, are ironic given their mother, it's because Lunamon, in her highest form is called Dianamon, and Coronamon's highest form is named Apollomon. They both have the same mother, at that. I can tell you're a smart woman, Sally. I know you can figure it out from there."

She thought about it, and nodded. "I'll work it out. You also said that Percy knows he's a Demigod?" Takato nodded. "I know I can't tell him who his father is but-"

"Correction. You can't tell him his father's name. The Greek and Roman names are off limits. Mentioning a being that has a similar name, such as Dianamon and Artemis, and giving a subtle, yet obvious hint alongside that, is completely within the rules. I used my connection with Digimon as a loophole. The Digimon have their own gods, and the Olympus Twelve, who are based off of the Olympians in their Roman forms, are a different set of beings. The Roman and Greek sides of the Gods are the same being, and only one of them can exist at any given time. It's one or the other, never both. However, their Digimon counterparts can interact with them, and still exist separately. They're two entirely different beings, therefore, that rule does not apply. Their titles and name are not mentioned, only someone they have a connection to. A strong one, almost a reflection, but they're two different beings. I exploited that loophole."

"I... I see. I know who Percy's father really is, but... I don't know anything about these Digimon." Sally admitted, before Takato pulled out a list and handed it to here.

"Which one is closest?"

Sally looked over it. "Neptunemon..." She whispered.

"It's as we thought, then. He's an Illegal Demigod." Her eyes widened. "The Big Three Gods made a pact almost 70 years ago. They can't have any Demigod kids. Hades has two that I'm aware of, 4 more in hiding, Poseidon has one, and Zeus has 5 in hiding, and one that turned into a tree a couple of years ago. I'm counting Roman and Greek aspects in these numbers, so you know."

Her eyes widened. She didn't expect this. "How could they get around that?"

"They really just don't make themselves known. The four hidden children of Hades are frozen in time somewhere." He answered. "I know where they are, but it's not my position to say anything. Only two, however, are known to have existed by Zeus and Poseidon. They just don't know they're not dead. The other two are Draft Dodgers from World War I."

She sighed. "Well, that's good to know... please, be careful with Percy."

He shrugged. "The one he'll have to worry about isn't me. It's my wife and Hikari herself that he has to worry about. Anyway, We should get going." He then tossed her some keys. "You can take Gabe's old Camaro. I just won it from him. Something happens, I'll pick it up and fix it. I'll pass it over when its fixed if it does."

She nodded, and the two left the apartment, Gabe sending a glare towards Takato, who replied with a blast of Killing Intent without looking.

While Takato went back upstate, Percy, Hikari and Sally went elsewhere. Takato had a select few thoughts left: _'No matter what happens, Hikari. This is your final test. Pass or fail, it's all on you.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


End file.
